StepLovers
by NuriVae
Summary: When Renee and Carlisle get engaged, Bella and Edward become step-siblings, there's a problem. They find themselves, falling for each other. Read as their love become forbidden, and Jasper tries to save his sister Bella from making the wrong decision.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, I didn't know how to end this, but i tried my best on this, I think im comfortable with this story, and I'm sticking to it. Please, please, read and review it! I need some review to help me on my writing and to build my confidence. If you can do that, I would be soo Greatful! thank you :D enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Ok, Bella, You know what's going to happen. Dr. Carlisle is gonna come with his Son—"

"Edward, Yes, mom I know, I know." I said this in a very careless tone. My mother Renee, broke into short smile on her red lips. I smiled as well, then turned to my oldest brother Jasper. She turned to him as well, like as loving mother, she brushed her lips on his cheek.

Jasper made a funny face, as he wrinkles up his nose. His hand flew to his cheek, and he began to rub hard to wipe away her ridiculous red lip-pint that she left on his cheek. I giggled, it always amused me when mom kisses him. "Eww, Mom, We discussed this! I'm a man now, I don't get kisses anymore." My mother, frowned and pouted her lips, she fixes my brother's tie. "I know, I know...But no man is too old to get kisses from his mommy." Her face lit up as she said that, so did his. "Love you mom."

"Love you as well, " She then turns to me again. "Now, Bella is the wine bottle on the table?" I nodded. "Is the table set like you saw it in the manner book?" My mother pressed, once again. I nodded in confidence that everything was done. She sighed in relief, then dabbed her neckline that formed sweat.

You could take on look at her, and tell she was a total nervous reck. I wouldn't blame her to be nervous, I was too. Tonight was very special, in fact it was so special, that it was going to be life changing. For the first time my brother and I were going to be meeting our future father. Yep this was the first time we ever going to meet him, We barely knew him, but yet he and our mother were engaged. She has been hiding him for months, and never had the mind to tell us about him. At first I was angry that she just brought him up two days ago, and expected us to be all happy about the change.

But then I decide for my mother to have her happiness, and to be a good daughter when he comes to dinner with his son. Jasper wasn't all that happy about this guy coming over, but he got over it too.

The door bell rings, unexpectedly early, we all turned our head to the ringing front door. It was like a scene from a scary movie. Mother's lips quivered as she looked at the front door in terror. She couldn't move from the spot that she stood. "Mom? Mom!" Jasper rolled his dark green eyes, and shoved her to the front door, she stumbled to it. "Go, mom answer it!" He demanded strongly. His husky, deep, and booming voice made me jump a little, he saw this. He flashed me a brotherly look.

"Sorry Bells. Mom, open the door!" His forefinger pointed to the closed door, Mom looked down, and unlocked the door. She slowly opened it, and answered softly. "Hello?" her voice sounded shaky and feeble.  
>"Hello, Love." I heard from a manly voice, the surprised me a little. I couldn't really see the man, the door from my angle was hiding him. My mother blushed lightly, then giggles at the greeting. I turned to Jasper, who had the same shocked expression his face. Who was this woman we called mom? The mom I knew never giggled like a horny school girl before— until now.<p>

Her chin was lifted by a strong hand, she leveled herself on her toes, she perched her lips and created a sound, that sounded like a kiss. Our mother giggles some more, turning bright red by the minute.  
>Jasper cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. I gasped at his rude ways then nudged him in his side with my elbow, I handed over a warning look for him to stop.<p>

Sadly my mother reacted to the sound, turns around towards her forgotten children. "Oh!" She quickly reminded herself, to introduce us. She swung open the door wider and revealed a god.

"Oh, my gosh!" I whispered loudly to myself.

He was— Handsome! There was a straight up forward man, he had the face of "Alexander the great". His face looked nice, clean and shaved. I could tell he shaved, he had his head high up in authority. He had a long nose, , his eyes had a bright color of green to it. His hair was the color of golden blonde, it settle on his head like a crown. It looked silky, it looked tempting for your fingers to run through it. I kept my eyes glued on him, looking in awe. I couldn't look away, he was surely one of a kind...

Mother laid a hand on a small part of his back and smiled at us. "Bella, Jasper. This is the man, that I've been talking about. This is Carlisle—say hi." Jasper said hi, I just stood there like a frozen bar. "Hello Jasper, Bella. Nice to meet you two finally." After he said that it got awkwardly quiet. We stood there a little uncomfortable, the silence lasted for a minute. It was ended by the throat clearing of Carlisle, he points to outside.  
>"Edward's outside, getting something. He brought all something nice. "<p>

I raised an eyebrow at my soon-to-be- father, he shook his head knowing what my face expression meant. "I didn't get them, he did. He wants to make a good impression. I hope you two don't mind," He pauses, then wraps a arm around our mother's waist. He looks down at her, she looks up at him. "I know your mother does mind."  
>I tried not to make a face, when he leaned in to kiss our mother, sweetly, sad for me it was lingering and long. I had to look away.<p>

Then I turned back when I heard the simple sound of gentleman man shoes. It who was suppose to be Edward, he was holding a huge box in front of his face. So it was hard to see his face. He holds his hand out, expecting either one of me or my brother to shake it. "Edward."

He said turned to Jasper with the box in his arms still. Jasper shook his hand, "Jasper." Edward then turned to me, this time he made a grunt, and dropped the box. My eyes widen when he did, a slowly gasp stayed stuck in my throat. Edward was handsome, just like his father, but had some enjoyable features. His hair was a dark red, but when it was shinning in the candle lighting it it was a deep bronze-penny color. It was nice and neatly combed, his eyes were a soothing green color, that you can deeply get lost in in minutes. A long nose, just like his father, a crooked smile that instantly charmed me the most, had to smile to get him to smile more. His chin was square; but it looked strong and manly.  
>His suite was nicely straight and impressing to me, what impressed me more was the muscles in his arms were pressed against the fabric, that showed in the outline if his suite. Oh, how I wanted to touch his arms, and feel his flex them, giving me delight. It gave me a delight just thinking about it.<p>

I moaned inside, I tried to be content. I looked at Edward with wide eyes still, as he looked at me the same. Was he thinking about me, the way I was about him? I could only hope he did...Was it wrong to think about my new brother like this? I didn't think it was normal. Most siblings would hate their new siblings, but instead I already loved him, and I didn't even knew him. He hold out his strong looking hand at me, I couldn't look away from his face, so I felt my hand to his. "Edward. You must be Bella." I blushed at the sound of my name coming from his lips. It pleasured me, his voice was husky, and dark, I liked it.

Out on the corner of his mouth he spoke to himself, but i was the one to hear it. "Beautiful Bella." He still shook my hand, griping it tightly, not letting go, I didn't want him to. His hand wrapped around mine made me feel safe, and warm inside. I felt like Edward and me were the only ones here, not Jasper, Carlisle, or My mother were here. Just me. And Edward.

Edward pulled his hand away, yanking it away, my heart broke a little right then and there. I received my cold hand, and folded my two hands behind my back. Edward looked at me briefly, then shook his head, his eyebrows pulled together. He digs into the box, and pulls out a guitar kit, for emergences. He turns to my brother smiling. "Jasper. I heard you play guitar.."

"That is correct." He leans against the wall. looking at his new bother through his hair. Edward continued.

"I would be glad if you accepted this guitar kit, that i found. Its the—"

"ITS THE LITMED EDITION, WITH THE AUTOGRAPH FROM KINGS OF LEON!" Jasper takes the kit in his hands, admiring it thankfully. His eyes were roaming on it like a kid that got it's first Christmas. He slowly looks up at smiling at Edward, he then turns to me, then back at Edward. "Thank you. Thank, Thank, you... Thank you! so much!" I rolled my eyes at Jaspers excitement, I didn't really see the point in the kit, it seemed pointless to me, I could careless.

Edward digs in the box again, and pulls out a necklace. It was diamond; real diamonds. It shined brightly like a light bulb in a room. It made all of our eyes lit up, and mad our expressions curious at how he got it. He must of seen the expression on our faces, cause he answered the question. "I had some money saved, I decided to spend it when needed to, when I saw this necklace it was perfect for—"

I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping it was for me. I would of loved him more if it was, I would love him a thousand time if he did said it was for me. "For Renee." I bit my lip, looked down, and let my shoulders fall. All I could do was hope, hope it was for me, my heart was breaking a little more. Edward was breaking me into pieces before we even really got to know each other. It scared me that he would hurt me really bad if we get to know each other more.

Edward walks over to my sightly smiling mother, he puts on the clasp on her neck. She touched it looking down at it gratefully. She looked teary, and happy, I couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous, I wanted to be happy with a decent gift. I look away from trying to keep the bitter look inside, I turned around back slowly. I then hopped he got me something nice too.

I hand my hands out, and smiled like a little girl. "Anything for me Edward?" Edward chuckled at my sweet action, then nodded. "Yes, Bella, I couldn't forget my new favorite sister." Favorite? I grinned, screaming inside that I was his favorite soon-to-be sister! He pulls out something from the box, then puts it behind his back. "Close your eyes." I did what I was told, still hold my hands out. What was laid in my hands felt hard, but sightly cold to me, I couldn't explain the object, but it felt interesting. "Open."

I opened them, my gaze touched the item, I gasped lightly. It was a marble Jewry box, it had a drawer to put my jewry in. But wait, there was a lid, I reached to open it. Edward stops me. "Ahh, Allow me." He opened the lid, and popped out to mental figures. I looked closely, it was a mental man in a tux, holding close a girl in a pink dress. They looked like they were in a dancing position. Edward smiles at me and the gift, he twisted the winder on the side of the box. When he did, the small figures spun around to the faint song "Clair de Lune" Memories flowed in my mind from when, I was a small baby to a toddler. I was in my crib again, listen to my mother hum to me to the sound the same song going on in the background. I closed my eyes till the winder stopped, I opened them but I looked directly at Edward.

"Thats my Favorite song..." I whispered, my voice a little cracked at the feeling of tears coming. Edward tilted his head to the side, then smiles, I couldn't help but to smile with him. "It's mines too Bella." At first I didn't believe him, but the second time I looked him in his eyes, I knew it was true.

We were all seated at the dinning room table, the scene in the room was soo—romantic. The lighting was dimmed, candles surrounded us, the blooming roses reaching high in the vases on the table. The glass plates reflecting off light and onto the window and other glasses. Classical, light music on low, making my ears happy. I felt like everything was going together perfectly. I looked at Edward, eyeing him gently letting my eyes wonder his features just once or twice. I watched the way he moved, he lifted his cup in his hands like it was a feeble bird, he chew his food slow like, it looked like he could possibly tried to savor the taste in his mouth. When ever mother asked him a question he would be very manner-able,and answered it like he was talking to royalty. I enjoyed this evening with Edward and his father, what I enjoyed most was Edward.

When he was done asking questions that were asked, he would ever so look at me with a smirk. I would smirk back, then blush, and look down at my plate of food. What pleasured me most was when ever I looked back up, he was still staring about me in a loving way. I can only stare back in kindness, and not get caught up into thinking other than what I should be thinking... Edward shifted in his chair uncomfortably, he turns his head away in shame, and back at Carlisle in a blank expression.

"Bella..." I looked up, and saw Edward looking toward me. looked back down to avoid his face. "Yes, Mother?"  
>"You've been pretty quiet, you haven't said a word." I wonder why, Oh that's right I have a young man, across from me basely staring me down. Yeah, thats why I'm so quiet! I hissed to myself, then looked up, and there was Edward smiling again...<p>

**JPOV:**

I sat there, watching my sister, she looked uneasy and uncomfortable. I didn't completely know why, but I Edward Cullen was looking the same why she did. What was up with these two? They act like they were going to lose it any minute, I wanted to find out why. I placed my glass down then looked at Edward. "So Edward, how old are you?"  
>"Nineteen."<br>"You in College?"  
>"Yes, sir I am." Bella looked down at her feet, when she hear this. I couldn't help but to be nosey, and to find out why. Before I could ask Bella a question she went ahead of me. "May I be excused, please?" My mother dropped her fork, then glared at her daughter.<br>"Absolutely not young lady! You can't leave like that, you have guest over." My mother pointed her finger in Bells' direction.

"You will have your bottom planted on that seat, do you understand?" Bella gave up, then nodded. My mother smiled to herself, then went back to eating, while holding hands with our new father. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't like the way our mother talked to Bella, I didn't either. That could be one thing we could have in common, we never agree what our mother orders or suggests. Carlisle would look sorry for my sister, when ever he looked her way, I felt a little angry at him for that, she didn't need his pity on her.

After the dinner, Everyone said their goodbye, surely did mom, she had her goodbye and her kisses. Before the Cullens left, they decided to invite us to their place, We agreed, then went inside. But Bella didn't move from the porch. I turned back, and touched her naked arm.

"Bells, come on. We have to get inside before it rains." I warned, tugging her half way in the house. She shrugged, our mother came out. "Isabella, get inside! I don't want you to be sick tomorrow when we visit!"

My sister glared at our inpatient mother, she huffed loudly as the rain started. She ran inside, passes me and Mom. I chased after her, leaving my mother clueless. "Bella! What's wrong? Bella!" I yelled after her, she ran in her room and slammed her door, I crashed into it, and leaned my forehead against it.

"Bells, open the door...Please."  
>"No! Go away Jasper. I'm going to kill myself." I rolled my eyes at that comment, she always use that saying when she was upset. "Bella, Just open the door...please, for Jazzy." I waited for her to open it, I heard a sigh and it opened. I backed away, and saw my sister with pink eyes. I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her head. "Bella, what's wrong?"<p>

"Our mother, thats who! She embarrassed me in front of Carlisle and Edward!" she sniffed hard, and continued. "She treated me like some trained dog!" I stroked her hair softly, then kissed it again. I hushed her, so that my mother wouldn't hear what was going on upstairs.

"Shh, now, I know mother could be a little rough on orders, but you have understand something. She was trying to make that dinner perfect, with you gone, that dinner wouldn't been perfect." Bella looked up at me in innocence, she wiped her running nose on my shirt. I made a face, I was going to have to wash yet another perfectly good shirt! "You're right Jazzy, I'm soo selfish!" She pulls away from me, then looks at the stair way. She slowly turned to me, biting her lip and picking with her fingers, she then starts to pace around. I watched curiously, as she turns to me in fear. "Jasper, I—I...I think I'm"

"What Bella?" I pressed to get the answer from her, she shook her head and headed to her room. I heard the light click, of her bedroom light going off. I sighed, "Nice Bells..." As I was getting ready fro bed, I wondered what My sister was trying to tell me, I then thought it might not be that important as I was punching myself over about. Bella overreacts at situations all the time, it couldn't been that important. I laid there in bed staring up at the ceiling,my covers on the floor, it was hot I was hot. The air was on high, I'm guessing I'm just stressing over this Bella thing. But I had to know, i wanted to know. I got up, and walked in the hall to Bella's room. I stopped at her door, it was a faint sound of her talking. Was she praying? I check her words, no she wasn't she was talking to herself. "I love him, But he loves me not...I rather be dead, then dead-alive. For i love him, and he loves me not..." She repeated this over and over, with the sound of the music-jewry box going. I pulled my face away from the door, and plundered about my sister and my new brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys, It's me Addi! I'm glad I'm writing this story it makes me feel really good, to know that other people are enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews, It what makes me push harder to make this story better and better each chapter! If you have some writing tips for me, I'll be willing and gladly to take them. It would help a lot, Well until then..Write on! :D

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV:<strong>

"Jasper...Jasper!" I groaned at the sound of my mother's oddly loud voice. I turned over, and sat up scratching my curls. "Jasper!" I threw my head back and shouted back. "What?" I nearly screamed, I wasn't really a morning person. I need my damn sleep, If I didn't I would make your day horrible.  
>"Wake your sister! And both of you get dressed!" I picked up my watch to check the time, it was 9:00 a.m! What the hell! Who wakes up at 9:00 a.m? I growled, then dragged my feet to my sister's room. I knocked on her door, waited then knocked again. "Bells, wake up! We got to get dressed, now!"<br>Nothing, was responded, not even a groan that she would usually make. knocked again, then just burst through the door.

"Good morning princess! Get you butt up!" I shouted in her uncovered ear. She moans lightly, snuggling deeper in the covers of her bed. She always wrapped the blanket around her body like it's winter all the time. If you seen her go to bed, you would think she was trying to form a chrysalis. I tugged a little at her chocolate brown hair, that was a total crazy mess.  
>"If you don't get up...I'm so going to sell your nasty-old dang truck!"<br>She groans something that I didn't really catch, then throws off the blanket. She stretched slowly, her pink tongue poked out as she yawned loudly, she arms waved in the air. Bella, took a second to collect herself, then grabs a pillow and throws it forcefully at directly my face.

"I hate you, you know not to come in my room without permission!" She hissed, her breath almost made me gag. She gets up then looks at the time on her alarm clock. She growls, then smacks her head, then turns back to me with a glare. "It's 9:00 a.m retard! Why did you wake me up?" Bella really wasn't a morning person either, I'm guessing morning wasn't really for everyone.  
>"Mom, said to wake you up. And looky I did, now get dress princess." I said this in my 'You better do what I say' voice, and walked back to my room.<p>

By the time I was dressed, She was curling her hair. I wasn't surprised, she always took so long to get ready, it was like waiting on a pizza to be delivered. I dashed slightly down the stairs, enter the kitchen with a fake smile. "Hello, mother." I kissed her cheek, while she was cooking some eggs. I quickly grabbed a piece of bacon that was near by, and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Jasper Whitlock Dwyer." Mother said, paused, then turned around to look at me, then turned back at her skillet.

"The next time you touch my cooking, and it's not in front you and on the table... I'm cutting your hands and donate them the hospital." Her voice sounded so— There isn't any other word to explain it, but it was serious. Even though it was threatening to me, I chuckled anyway. She walks over with a skillet full of eggs that were sun-side-up, and sizzling bacon, I laid a napkin in my lap, and dug in.

"My, my... hungry much?" I looked up with my facer half-way in my breakfast. Bella was wearing a HUG ME — IF YOU DARE shirt, with a pair of blue jeans. She had her curls loosely, flowing down to the mid-length of her arms, and a white bow- clip in the left side of her hair. I rolled my eyes at her comment, and continue eating, she took a seat. Mom brought her daughter a plate, and kissed her cheek. "Good Morning Belly-bean!" She said ever so cheerful,

My sister didn't respond to her greeting, she instead stared at her food as she stabbed her fork into her breakfast. My mother frowned, she walked over to her purse then got out a cigarette., she found a lighter and lit it up.

She took a slow, long drag from it, and leaned against the counter causally, throwing her head back blowing smoke circles in the air. Bella stared at our careless mother, she winced, the immediately looked down at her food again. "I thought you had quit smoking..." Bella muttered, pushing her eggs apart, to look like she ate them.

Mother shook her head, then tapped on it with her cigarette. In a hushed tone she counted to ten. When she was done, she walked over to the trash can, and throw away the cigarette. She smoothed out her dress, looking down. "Hurry up and eat. We got to go in a few." And without looking at us, she walked out like nothing happened. I turned to look at Bella, she caught my eye, I shook my head and hushed her.

"Bella, don't say it, I know, she's smoking again. But that doesn't mean go bitching to her about again like last time. Just give her sometime, she'll snap out of it."

Bella leaned her head on her hand, still pushing the eggs around. "Whatever..." She grumbled, got on her feet, threw her eggs away.

**BPOV:**

On our way to Carlisle's I kept my eyes on the window, watching the trees, slippery sidewalks, and rode, and other things that caught my eye pass by. I was thinking about Edward again, I knew it would just bother me if I did, but it would bother me more if i didn't. I wanted to know if he loved me, I know if It was a little weird to be thinking about that, but it was just the only thing on my mind right now. Once again all I can do was...Hope. That was then when I made a pact to myself that I will find out if if he did, or not, or get it out of him. Instead spending the rest of my time wondering if he did or not.

I nodded to my pact, and accepted the deal. I looked out the window once more, and nearly choked on my tongue at what I saw. We were pulling up at a place that seems to look like a white five story mansion. My jaw litterly dropped, my eyes became glued to that window. The mansion had several windows, it had a stairway that lead to separate ways, a gate that guarded the house. What surrounded the house was a heap of flowers, and brushes, and trees. It looked like a wonderland of a garden, I grinned. This place looked like something you would see in a magazine.

"Mom, Are you sure we're in the right place?" Jasper asked, touching her bare arm gentle. I assumed the same thing, I wonder if mother took the wrong turn or path. She wasn't really that good, at finding her way around places. She always had directions or a GPS. But this time she didn't.

"Yes, We are in the right place. I been here a thousand times before dear." She said, it like she was so sure of herself. I decided not to question her, and let her drive, i'm guessing jasper was thinking the same thing, cause he shut up too.

As we pulled up to the gate, we saw a Carlisle wave at our direction. We waved back, thinking he saw our greetings back. He pulled down a lever, and opened the gate, and let our car in the drive way, that was terribly long. We parked on a lawn of freshly green grass, and hopped out. My mother smiled, then ran over to Carlisle. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they hugged each other tight. Wow... I haven't seen her run over to anyone, in years. They cupped hands, and went inside, Jasper pitched my arm a little. Not so much that it hurt, but it tingled a little. "Come on, lets go inside."

He puts a arm around my shoulders, and walked us inside the huge palace. "Hello!"

I screamed, out of nowhere a woman had appeared in front of Jasper and mine's faces. I clutched my right side of my chest, as my heart pounded like a drum. My breathing went out of control.  
>"Oh, My gosh, are you ok darling?" The woman, asked sweetly like a dearly mother. I nodded, trying to caught all the breath I could get. "I'm sorry, I scared you." I glared at her, the last thing I wanted to happen today was to be scared to death by some lady I had never seen in my life! The last thing!<p>

Jasper chuckled, then held his hand out to the lady. "The name's Jasper. You are?" She took his hand in hers. "I'm Rose, Edward's Music Teacher." She flashes us both a smile, before touching her hair like a dog. She had long blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a figure of a hour-glass. She looked like something you might see in Kardashian show.

Jasper smile at her charmingly, then does what he always does: flirts with the girls he likes.  
>"So, Rose...Do you live with the Cullens?" Rose giggled, then placed her music bag down, that which she had been holding onto. "Yes, I do. I'll tell you one thing, It's like a living dream here!" Jasper puts his hand together, and laughed. "I can tell, by just walking in!" I rolled my eyes, I was already annoyed by her, and I didn't even know her!<p>

What I really wanted to know, and do was to see Edward! I tapped my foot uncontrollably, I kept crossing and un-crossing my arms, I waited till their flirting stop but it just didn't. She was flirting badly, just as he was, how could she even fall for such a fail. I cut in their flirting, I pushed myself to get Rose's view of me.

"Excuse me, Where can I find Edward?" I said all pissy, Rose was half paying attention to me, and on Jasper. She had her blue eyes kept and stuck on Jazz, she points behind her.

"He's down the hall, to you left. If you hear music, you've found him."  
>"Thank you!" I threw my hands in the air, then ran off. I slowed down when I got far away from the possibly-new love birds. I formed my hands behind my back, walking foot in front of foot. While I walked down the hall ever so slowly, I admire the paintings, and photos on the wall for a bit on the way. As I walked a bit faster, I spotted a photo that caught my eye, I stopped on my heels, and examined it.<p>

I leaned in to get a closer look at it, If I looked closely, I saw Edward. He looked about, I say fifteen. There was lady with long bronze hair just like him, with a heart shaped face, bright green eyes, and a motherly tendering to her features. She looked like she could of had children, she wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. I'm guessing she used to be in the low and heavy.

She had her arms around Edward's neck, kissing his cheek, not looking at the camera. Edward was holding her arms, while in his other hand hold a rose. He had the cheesiest grin on, his eyes were full of excitement, and love. I smiled at the picture, but then wonder who the lady was in the picture. I couldn't help but to be nosey and I find that out. "I'll ask him later..." I continued walking on, When I reached what looked like the end of the hall way, there were open doorways. I took the one on the right, and leaned against it.

I saw Edward on a piano stood, his head bow looking down at the black and white keys. The grand-piano was huge, and out-standing, something my mother would buy to make herself feel good. It shined against the sun's light that slanted from the windows. It glisten on the wooden floors, and on the white walls ( that looked finger printless). This whole scene looked like a water-colored painting.

Edward, not hearing me nearby, pressed his fingers on the keys gently, creating the most soothing sound to my ears. His fingers started out slow, then faster at some areas of the sound. He moved his head along with the music, getting really into it, so was I. I closed my eyes, and imagine he was playing just for me, and only me. When his fingers stop pressing on any keys, my ears picked up something else. Chuckling, I open my eyes, it was Edward— chuckling in delight.  
>With his straight back turned on me, he asked, "Bella, have you been listening to me?"<p>

"You knew I was standing there?" I asked, as I strolled over to him, I took a seat next to him. He chuckles once more, then looks down at me, he plays again. "Bella," I melt every time he speaks of my name, it was like he was reading off a golden scroll. I looked down, biting my lip.

"Why is it, that every time, I talk to you, you look down and blush like a you're holding something back?" I shrugged, and spoke in a low voice. "I don't know...".

The sound of the piano got louder, he looks at me more intensely. "You don't know?" He looks closely, like he was trying to figure me out. "Hmmm. You don't know..." he was now talking to herself. I just stared at him like cheerleader drooling over a hot football player. He quickly, without warning stopped playing. He folds his hands in his lap, and turns his torso to me. I opened my mouth to protest, I wanted him to play some more, it— you could say turned me on.  
>"Bella, come with me." He took my hand, without me answering or objecting, and drags away from the music room. I yelped, as he takes charge, and drags me, We stopped in front of a backdoor that was settled in a large kitchen.<p>

Edward's Hand landed on the knob, before he turns it, he turn to me instead. "Bella, do you like gardens?" He asked a little curious, I shrugged and shuffle my feet against the floor. He grips my hand a little harder than before, my palms drew sweat. I wanted to pull away, but at the same I didn't want to. He leans in closer to my face, my eyes widen, was he going to kiss me? I gulped, looking in his eyes, as he did to me, he presses his forehead against mine. False alarm!

"What?" Oh my god, did I just said that out loud? My eyes pulled away from his, and looked around the kitchen nervously. "Umm, nothing." A crocked smile appeared on his flawless face, right then and there I signature that as my new favorite smile of his. He reached his arm behind him and twisted the knob open, still having his head pressed against mine. He pulls us both outside, quick and in fast movement he covers my eyes.

"Ah!" I reached for his hand that were over my eyes. "Edward, what are you doing?" I couldn't help but to laugh. Edward laughed as well, I felt his lips brought to my ear.  
>"Bella, do you have a heaven?" He whispered, it sounded like we were a thousand miles under water.<p>

I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, I wasn't really a religious person to ever think about heaven. I never really thought about heaven , it never crossed my mind. No one me brought it up to me , till Edward did. He was the first. I smiled as I contemplating about my heaven.

"My heaven..my heaven...Um.. It has to be outstanding, beautiful,something me and eyes can't take in at once." I waved my hands in other directions to explain my heaven, but I was the only on to see it.  
>"Who's in it?" He asked, I could just imagine him smiling to himself, probably thinking about thousands of possible people. "Well, you'll never find out."<p>

"Hmm, fair enough."He tapped his fingers over my eyes, probably thinking some more. It tickled my gentle skin, I giggled. He laughed, making me laugh out loud. "Bella, do you want to see my heaven?" With out thinking I said, "Yes."

He unfolded his hands away and off my eyes, and reviles his heaven. I gasped, we were surrounded by all different kinds of flowers. Orchids, Peonies, Tulips, Purple Irises, Red and white roses, Bird of Paradise, Sunflowers, White Hyacinth, Dandelion, Carnation, African Daisies...anything else you could possible think of or was your absolute favorite was here in this garden. There were was a fountain in front of us, it was layered of stone, water splirted from the top, and traveled like a water fall to the bottom. More colorful and different flowers surround it too. Vines and leaves were in between cracks in the stone floor, and against the brick walls that guarded the garden.

My hands flew from my side to my both my cheeks, I gasps some more, then ran over to a bush wall path. I heard Edward tailing behind me, I giggled madly like a child and ran faster.

"Catch me, if you can Cullen!" I shouted behind me, I picked up the pace. On the way of my running, I picked up some flowers, holding them against my chest, want their scent to stay with me just longer enough till I got home. I felt a strong hand on my arm, it pulled me down to the grass. "Ugh!" I heard a light thump as I connected to the ground, Edward fell to the floor with me. We exchanged looks, neither one of us said a word for a small second, then just like that we burst in laughter. I leaned against the brush wall, still holding the flowers to my chest. I played with the petals, while Edward watched.

**EPOV:**

Bella, was beautiful, there I said it— thought it...I couldn't believe I was sitting next to something so beautiful. I thought I saw everything there was that was stunning, but I haven't. I was loving Bella, before I even got the chance to even to get to know her... the real her. I reached out and took a strand of her brown hair, I tucked it behind her ear, I gently took a floor from her soft hands, and placed it behind her ear as well. She looked down, the bit her lip, I smiled. She looked flawless when she did things like that, it made her even more beautiful.

She had turned to me with a glare. I frowned, what did I do wrong? Was I being to strong, was I miss leading her? She fixes her glare harder on me, making me worry more.

"Edward, what do i look like." You look like a goddess that's what! I was screaming that inside but in the outside I calm and cool. My eyes examined her closely, her lips were pouty and pink, her hair was loosely curled with my favorite colored hair: chocolate brown. Her eyes big brown, with long eye lashes, her body was unexplainable. She was skinny, not unhealthy skinny but skinny, her skin was pale with a hint of color to it. Bella's breast weren't small but weren't huge like my sister Alice's were. But the shirt she was wearing made them begging for room to enjoy in, I close my eyes not to think anymore. .

I opened them and saw Bella looking at me with pitty eyes through her hair that cover he face a bit.

"Bella, you perfect." She blushed, she rolls her eyes in a playful way. "Whatever..."

"I'm serious Bella."She looks at me again, then sees the truth. She looks away then back at me again, but with a toothsome look. She batted her pretty little eyes at me, she looked through her eyelashes. "Edward, I...umm..." I moved my face a inch close to hers, I held my breath waited for something next to happen. "Yes Bella?"

"I...I" Bella stuttered, I opened my mouth slightly to ask her again. Before I could, Bella's lips were pushed against mine. She wraps her arms around me, she leans all her wait on me and pushes us to the ground. She laid on top of me, kissing me like she never been kissed before. I became angry at her, I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't be. I had to, She was my step-sister! Even though I wanted her, I could have her, I stop kissing back after I notice what I was doing. I stop kissing back, then with all my force pushed Bella off me.

"Ahh!" Bella snorted, as she fell to the ground on her back. I got on my feet, and hovered over her, I looked down at her in sorrow. She looked at me, then at the ground fighting back some tears. I didn't want to see her cry, but i had to take a stand.

"You should be Ashamed of yourself!" I accused, I thrusted my finger in her face like a sword.

"Me, I'm not the one who's trying to get a booty call. " She shot back. I tugged at the ends of my hair, and paced around. I stopped in front of her again.

"Bella what the hell are you talking about? I wasn't trying to get to you! You're my sister, I'm your brother!" Bella looked down when I mentioned this, she bit her lips I thought she waas going to draw some blood anytime soon. I spotted some tars in her eyes.

I sighed, then reached over to help her up. She didn't respond, she covered her face with her water fall of hair. I touched her arm, "Bella..." She yanks her arm from my gasp, she shot me a painful look. "Don't touch me!" she got to her feet, tears poured and dropped on the ground like rain. She had enough tears to water all the pants. She turned around to run, I thought quickly and grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

She jabs me in the stomach with her elbow, and runs off with the sounds of her faint crying. I stood there like a speechless statue. Now I know...I know that Bella loves me. Not like a brother but as something more. I was happy inside, also confused and sick inside. I loved Bella, but I didn't... I think I do, Well I'm not sure... I didn't what I was feeling right now. I didn't know if I loved her or not anymore, now that she loves me more that I imagine before. I slumped to the ground, placing my head in my hands, groaning loudly. I hated Bella, she just had to come and prance in my life and make me fall for her.

I loved her for making me believe in a lie of a sibling life, I wasn't sure what to do now with this situation. I was screwed...


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, Its me. Bad new and good news. The bad news im failing my classes in school, so i need a break from the computer and focus on my work. When things get right back on track, I'll update more! xD The good news is I'm allowed to keep write on here. So the more I write the more I can update so please please be meek with me and wait. It will be worth it! Untill then, Write on! xD


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV:**  
>Months had passed, and things have changed and happened like a fast slid show. Renee and Carlisle gotten married. Jasper and Rosalie became a couple. Jasper, me, and mother moved in Carlisle's place, and met Alice finally. She used to live with her mother, but was transported to live with us. Alice was a small one, she had black spiky hair, pale skin ( she looks like her skin hasn't felt sunlight in years) She was about 4'9, Her personality was outgoing and fun. I could easily tell that she was the kind of person that likes to enjoy life. She was a total Science genius, she knew things that were weird, unbelievable, and outstanding!<br>Her and Edward were twins, So that meant they were seriously close. Other than the fact of being annoyed with their closeness, she seemed like any awesome sister. The other thing that really bugged me about her—Was her Large Breast! Dear goodness, they were like two watermelon on resting on her. Don't get me wrong, I would want those girls too, but its so annoying. Everywhere we go, people stare, and one of those people are Jasper! He can't get his eyes off them for one second, they're like glued on them. I can't get him to pay attention to me at the dinner table sometimes, it like pulling teeth!  
>I could tell it annoys Edward, and Alice both. It makes Alice feel uncomfortable, and it makes Edward angry. Once or twice he would ask Jasper to "Control your eyes balls" Or to " Stop looking at Alice like that!" Jasper tries his best then fails, he them gets up and leaves the scene. Alice doesn't want to cause pain on her newly dear brother, so she slips on a sweat shirt, or a huge T-shirt to cover up her business. It helps sometimes, but sometimes it doesn't. Either the sweatshirt is tight, and shows outlines of her breast, or the white shirt is a see through. It never ends!<br>Anyway...What I'm really focus on is the jacked relationship between Edward and me. He hasn't spoke to me since the scene in the garden, I have a feeling he's ignoring me. I wanted to patch up our relationship, to make things easier for us both. Instead of the intensive staring, the non-touching, then disagreeing...Ugh! The only way I could get to him is at night when everyone is a sleep. He stays up at night to study, its the only time when it's quiet. Sometimes he would play the piano, or have some tea by the fire place, I've been watching him while he did these things. He seemed so peaceful, calm, himself, so real.  
>Tonight he was reading a book by the fireplace, He flipped silently through the pages, his eyes climbing up and falling down on the words. I leaned against the doorway, watching him, the back of the couch was facing me, the fire glisten against the side of his face, making a shadow on the other side. The heat from the fire reached from where I was, It cause the goose-bump to go away, I sighed then strolled over to the couch.<br>I stood in front of him, He kept his head buried in his book, not noticing me at all. I sat on the table that was in front of the couch, he looked up. His face looked so unfamiliar, I didn't recognize him at all. Edward's eyes looked tired, and baggy, there was a faint color of purple on his eyes lids. I then thought that he was the only person that looked good as being tired, no one have I ever met looked good being tired. His head full of bronze hair looked tousled, messy, and out of place, I was dreaming inside to run my hands through it. His lips looked pouty, and kissable, even the dumbest person would know what to do with them: kiss them.  
>"Bella?" He asked, his voice horsed and low. He squinted his eyes, like he was blind, He reaches out and touches my hair. He smiles softly like a child, his smile was also a bit slanted, it made me thing he was either drunk or really sleepy. I removed his hand, patting the back of it, and giving it back to him. I leaned in and pressed my nose against his cheek, I kept my voice low in a whisper. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"<br>He grunted, shifting a little, he whispered back. "Bella...What...are... you doing here?" He asked this in a way that sounded like he was losing his life. I pulled away, then cupped his face. Dear god, I wanted to own those green eyes of his, Oh, and his lips! I wanted to kiss them. I leaned in to, but then stopped myself from another wedge between us. I instead as always took it too far, and plopped on his lap. Edward didn't asked or seemed to mind. He stroked the creases of my hair, nuzzling his nose in to my hair. "MMM." I chuckled under my breath, then turned to him. I laid my palms flat on his chest. I looked under-neath my hair, batting my eyes.

"You tease." He blurted out toothsomely. I chuckled again, I could be a tease at moments, but it didn't stop me from getting what I needed or wanted. And right now I wanted—Needed Edward. "I may be a tease, but your the whole reason for this tease." Edward chuckles while cocking his head to the side, like a cool guy from a movie. I wrapped my arms around his neck, causally, while licking my lips. "Oh, Bella...Why do you do things like that, that only hurt me more? Isn't it bad enough to watch you, and dream of having you?"  
>I pouted, I then leaned in and kissed his neck. Then pulls back smiling, only he was looking down. "Edward," I lift his chin up to look at me, I my heart fluttered at the sight of his eyes again. "You can have me." Edward winced at the sound of that, It bothered me so much that he taken this so serious to heart. I didn't understand why, he couldn't just take me as I was. Step-sister, or not, he needed me just as I needed him! Why did everything have to be labeled right and wrong, can't something so wrong be so right an beautiful all at once?<br>His face soften, as he rubs my cheek. "You sit here, on my lap with an innocent smile, how can I have the will power against you?"

"You don't have to." I whimpered, then leaned in and kissed him. His lips against mine felt just so right, nothing in my heart was telling me that it was wrong at all. As I kissed him gently, I slipped my hand up his shirt. So as I gotten higher, Edward grunted in disgust, he yanked away from my lips, then pushed me off him. I rolled on to the floor, I curled up into a ball, nearly in tears. "What the Hell!" I heard him scream, I whimpered more while curled like a ball on the carpet. What was wrong with me, that Edward had always have to reject. Its like every time I kiss him, touch him, or love him, there's a switch in his head that tell him something about me. Something Bad.  
>I got on my knees, still in silent tears, looking at him through my brown hair. I saw the slight view of his anger, not the total bound of it. Every time I see his angry face, it pushes me to cry, why did this happen all the time? I don't know, it just did. I hide my shameful face into my hands and cried with faint sounds.<br>"What now?" I looked up and away from his face. "I love you Edward..." He groaned, running his hands through his hair, pacing in a square. He stops in front of me, then helps me up, removing some hair from my face. He went back to pacing again, tapping his chin.  
>He stops again, with the expression in his eyes that meant torn. "Bella, you can't love me."<br>"But I do." Tears streamed down my cheeks, I step up to him with the pity look, Reaching out for his face. Laying a soft hand on his cheek, I try to find the truth in his eyes, Nothing came. I frown, knowing he was lying, but was going to accept that I was going to win this war. I huffed, not even looking back at him, I went up stairs.  
>"You WILL be mine. I promise Edward, I wont let you suffer under this lie." I whisper this to myself under my breath, then hurried up stairs.<p>

**JPOV:**  
>"Alice get that thing away from me!" I was pressed against the wall of Alice's room. My breathing hitched up, I was clutching my chest. With eyes I repeated: "Get it away!" Alice was holding up a snake that her mom, delivered to day from her old house. I hated snakes, everybody did! Alice frowned, then pouted she lifted the snake closer to my face. "Jasper, She doesn't bite. I promise."<br>I swear I was gonna pee my pants any minute now. I didn't care if she had a snake, but could she of had it in a cage or a tank or something? I gulped, pulling at the collar of my shirt, I then ran out of the room, while counting on my life. I slammed the door behind me, and scattered on the ground, trying to caught the breath I had in my body. "Oh god..." I tried to gather myself, as I got on my feet, I sighed, walking down the long halls of my new home, I then remembered that I could get lost in the house again, for i barely know my ways.  
>I then decided to vist my Bella, I haven't spoke in her in a week, she has been in her room disappearing. So has Cullen, I haven't seen him in the same of amount of time either. He hasn't gone back to college yet, so where could he go to go do, that he can't possibly do here?<br>Still thinking on those two, I walked down the halls of the routine tail that I take to Bella's room, it's easy to find Bella's room, cause her door is purple, it stands out. I spoted the purple door out from the dull white ones, I strolled over to it. I reached it while covering my ears, their was loud music going on in there, I pressed a palm on the door, it was vibrating. Damn Bella, she does this all the time when she listens to music, she JUST has to put it on loud, I swear one day her ears are gonna bleed.

I knocked on the door, while raising my voice over the music, "BELLA!" I repeated this a second time, a third time, then more until the music went louder. She heard me, I know she did, she turned it up louder not to hear me? I groaned, throwing my head back, I shrugged, I was determined to go in her room at this point of not caring.

I turned the knob without speaking, or a knock, I blurted into the room. And...OMG...

It was Bella! She was on her bed, but with Edward! She had her arms around his neck, pulling him in a deep kiss, her hand tangled in his copper colored hair, she was placed on his lap. Edward had an arm wrapped around his waist, with her legs around his, a hand planted on her pink cheek. This kissed showed so much to me: It showed that neither of them were stopping, and that they liked it. It showed me that this was only done once, They were both shaking. It showed passion, My heart skipped beats at the sight of my new brother, and my little sister making out...  
>Easy for me, and to save all the bullshit of explaining, They didn't hear me come in, Yea they were that much into each other. I stepped back closing the door behind me feeling a little sick inside.<p>

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes tightly to remove the image that I saw. Seating myself on against the wall, with my head in my hands, I felt so...confused...and Disappointed.  
>This feeling was strong, I felt so disappointed in my sister...I couldn't believe she would do this, anyone but her would do something so wrong, but not my Bella. She knew right from wrong, except now she turning her world around. I couldn't really understand why she would do such a thing. I guess there more to Bella I haven't yet looked over...<p>

At the dinner table, I couldn't stand to look at Bella or Edward. They didn't care they were looking at each other all lovely dovely. I don't think they notice they were at the dinner table. It made me sick, I felt the image of them kissing was gonna come up again. Bella Bit her lips, half way giggling, twirling her on finger in her hair, leaning on her hand gazing at the view of Edward. She wasn't doing such a good job of hiding her love, at Least Edward was good at it.  
>He would eat for a few, looks up with the excitement in his eyes, and a charming smile, that only made him and Bella smirk. I shook my head in disgust, and in horror of the sight of them. I felt my arm being touched gently, I turned my attention away from them and to Alice. Her eyes were big, and wide in an apologetic expression, she made my heart melt, I couldn't help but to smile. "Are you ok Jasper?"<br>"Ummm, Yeah why do u ask?" Alice shrugged, removing her small hand off my shoulder. "I just thought I scared you with fluffy today..." I rolled my eyes, dear god, who names their snake fluffy? Seriously... "Nah, I'm fine, thanks."  
>Alice's face lit up, she straighten herself in her chair, propping her chin in her hands. "So... she didn't scare you?" I almost had my fork in my mouth, she stopped me, My eyes drew to her, Really I swear when I say things it like I'm speaking about topics. i placed my fork down, sniffed, and turned to her with a annoyed look that she didn't see.<br>"Alice, I never said that..." Damn my eyes, the drew from her face to her breast. My words trailed off, my mouth began to water. My hands dug into the fabric of my pants, My eyes slowly gotten wide, Alice tilted her head to the side like a confused teasing child. I didn't mind to bother to pay much of her reaction, I heard a growl in the background. That I did pay attention to, I looked away, and looked up and saw Edward growling. "Stop looking..." His fist were balled up, and his expression hard.  
>I could careless, He had no right from keeping me from looking at Alice. Hell, he's sneaking around with my sister! He just as wrong as I am, wait he's worst then I am. I'm innocent, he's the criminal in this thought. I smirked, grumbled, "I'll stop, when you do..."<br>"What?" He hissed under his breath. "Nothing." I responded flatly, continue eating, Mother looked at all of us in a confused look, She sighed shaking her head. She wasn't all happy today, Carlisle was at the hospital, he had to work late... again. He has the night shift all week. It's kinda annoying, cause she all she talks about is: "Carlisle...Calrlisle...blah...blah shit." I serious suggest he gets his ass home, before I kill either my mom or me.  
>"Bella!" My mother raised her voice, at my sister, for once I was glad she did. "Huh?" My mother shook her head, she rose from her chair with her dishes in her hands turns to leave, she had her back turn talking. "You haven't touch anything, get eating!" My mother was just being a bitch as usual, when Carlisle was gone, i sometimes think if he drugs her to feel better. Bella growls, stabbing her fork in her chicken, wrapping her fingers onto her fork tightly making her knuckles turn white. "Bitch..." She murmured, She looks down, madly at her food grumbling things about our mother.<br>Edward frowns, reaches for Bella's hand, touching it lightly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. Bella smiles slightly, looking up, with the light in her eyes, he looks back with a smile forming on his lips.

**BPOV:**  
>I giggled lightly, holding Edward close to my neck that he kissed ever so softly. I was trying to play the piano, that Edward was trying to teach me how. But he got distracted, and started kissing my neck. He pulled away from my neck, looking at me with that charming smile of his, I looked back breathless from all giggling. "Now, tell me this, how am I gonna play the piano while your kissing me?"<br>"That's the point, your not supposed to." He winks, then takes me by the waist, carrying me on my side, giggled while being halfway upside down. He places me down on my feet, when we reached my room. "Put me down Eddie!" I giggled more, like a little school girl, He closed the door behind us. I lay down on my bed sighing, He lays next to me sighing as welll. We sat there in silence, smiling, I was a little scared to say anything, mainly cause I might say the wrong thing, i didn't want him to see how hard I was trying...  
>All I did was stared at him, like a brainless girl, with wide eyes. He lays a hand on my cheek stroking it, gently. "Bella, stop staring at me with those eyes..." He whispered. My face soften a little in expression. "But, these are the only eyes I have." I protested kindly, all he did was gave out a chuckle. I smiled, looking down at our dangling feet at the edge of the bed. I then sat up, looking around my bedroom, Me and Edward have been in this bedroom, every time to be together, there was room to dance, laugh, kiss, hug, and everything else...but enough room to show our love to others. I felt the bed shift, He stood up next me, putting a arm around my neck, I could imagine the frown on his face. "Bella?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Is something wrong, Love?" I bit down on my lip, nodding my head quickly, out of the corner of my eye Edward shifted off the bed to the edge of it next to me. He slipped an arm around my arm. "Bella, what is it?"<br>I turned to him slowly, I grabbed his chin in my hand, pulling his face closer to mine eyeballing him as he was. "Ow, Bella," He chuckles. "What is it?" I smirked a little, then go serious again. "Can we please go...?" I knew he wouldn't get much from what I just said, so I asked again in a different way. "Can we go out? Like outside of my room...outside of this house, like a restaurant or something...?" I asked this in the most innocent way I could...you know like when you bat your eye lashes, give out a shy smile, look the person in the eye with large eyes...that innocent way.  
>Edward sighs, He bought it...He pulls away from me, grabbing his eyes, grabbing me, and looked ashamed. "Edward...?" He snaps out of it like, in alarmed way. "Yes, Bella?" "Something wrong?"<br>He shook his head, looks at the window. "The window!" I was confused, I looked at the window too, then backed at Edward. "What about the window?" Not answering me, he take my arm, gripping it lightly, taking me to the window, he opens it, and points. "Jump..." He demanded.  
>I look at the opened window then him. Did he seriously wanted me to jump out of that window? I gave Edward a hard look, crossing my arms, shaking my head. "Bella, Jump!" I jumped, well not out the window, but at the tone of his voice. I looked out the window, I was on the second floor, so i was afraid to jump... what if I fell and break my leg... or fall and... Die? I gulped, shaking my head once more. "No Edward. I-I could get hurt..."<br>Edward sighed, touching my arm. "You wont, I promise I did this a thousand time before." He said this in a way, that made me believe he did this before. That only made me, want to jump out the window, with an ounce of confidence. Edward, might of saw the fright in me, cause he reached out and touched my arm with the love in his eyes. "Bella...I promise you'll be ok..."  
>And with that I just Jumped...<p>

* * *

><p>Hi, Guys it's Addi, I hoped u guys liked that little chapter i did, I will continue it, if you wish. Srry Its been a long time since i wrote this, but I've been busy with summer school work, dance class, and baby sitting and stuff! But I thought about you all, and sucked it up and came through. Also, i'm a little confused at the new ways of . one thing i hate is Change... eww. Well anyway, Write on! ooh p.s, Could you guys review or inbox me if I should continue the story? I need to make sure if this is worth the time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV:**

I watched as Bella had jumped in fright. She was darted out the open window, I watched as she flew down. She made it all the way to the ground, she rolled kinda. Her brown hair covered her face, I heard nothing after that thud from hitting the ground.  
>I gasped lightly, I extend my head out the window, looking worried towards Bella. "Bella, Love, are you okay?" I shouted down towards her, hoping my angel was perfectly OK.<br>She didn't answer at first, she slightly moaned, and moved her body upwards. When she lifted herself to her feet, she bowed her head down, and gave me a thumbs up. I sighed in relief, then smiled.  
>I opened the window a little bit more, than flung myself out to the front yard. My shoulder sorta sliced against the tree, giving me a horrible pain. I gasped, when I hit the ground, holding my shoulder with my hand, on my knee, kneeling in front of Bella.<br>She tilted her head, giggling.  
>"Proposing already? Oh Edward, your moving too fast." She covered her mouth giggling more at her marriage joke. I rolled my eyes, groaned and got up to my feet. I dusted my pants, "Bella, I Do wish to marry you..." I looked up at her with seriousness, she had the look on her face like she seen Kesha in her skin sweater. It was a priceless look. "Bella?"<br>She shook her head, and walked to the car and away from me. I grabbed her arm, she gasped, looked at me with wide dinner plate eyes. She looked at me, trying to see through me. I sighed, and let her go.  
>"Would you marry me, if I had asked?"<br>"Edward...—"  
>"Don't "Edward" Me. Answer me Isabella, Would you...WOULD YOU?" I noticed that my voice was getting stern,loud, and strong. I was afraid it might scare her or something. But i had to know the answer, and get heartbroken now, than later. Probably save embarrassing myself later on. I can see it now:<br>Me, on my kneeling in front of Bella, holding her hand, while with the other with a ring box, with a white gold diamond ring, worth millions. Smiling like a fool, waiting for her answer, and ends up getting "No". Leaving me on my knee, with shooting pain going through it for waiting so long ( and from all the practicing of how to ask her). My smile fades quickly into a frown, and my eyes lower to the ground, not knowing what to do...  
>I shook my head slightly at the rude thought. Gawd, I will be torn if she did say no. I would feel lost, Confused, and utterly broken.<br>"Edward, Could we not talk about this right now, maybe later, hmm?" She gave me a smug short smile, then continued to walk to the car. I stood there sighing, knowing already what the answer will be for our future.  
>She was in the car in a quick second, like she wanted to hurry and get away from me. As soon as I got in, she wouldn't even look at me. She was still bothered about my question, I mean really, is marrying me that bad?<br>I sighed a little more, bringing the car to life, pulling away from the drive way and away from our prison house. I just drove, drove to anything or anywhere to be with Bella.

We ended up going to the lake near la push, with took 30 minutes, I haven't seen that lake ever. Until started to wonder, around the roads, if had went any further, we would had gotten to Seattle. Our car ride had been in silence, I hope once we get out the car we start to connect again. I pulled up into the dirt road, and close up to the lake.  
>"Are you sure you want to be here?" I stopped the car, with a dark look on my face. I looked at Bella once, then back at the windshield, when she whipped her head towards me and away from the window. "Yes, I'm pretty sure." I saw a smile across her face, out the corner of my eye.<br>I bursted into a smile too, chuckled, bowing my head down, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well, okay then." I got out, she brushed herself against me, I looked down at her longly.  
>"Wanna take a swim?" She asked, Her eyes sparkled like the water, as the moon reflects on it. "S-sure.., But we don't have anything to swim in." I remarked, running a hand through my hair, maybe just to look more attractive to her than I already was. So I've been told...<br>Bella's smirk grew on her face slowly, looking toothsome. She fixed my hair, then backed away from me. Face her back towards the lake, stopping, smirking more. "So."  
>She lifted her shirt off her body, pulling down her pants with her fingers looped on the belt loops. There she stood in her under garments, looking like a teaser as always.<br>I chuckled darkly, rolled my eyes, wagging a finger at her.  
>"Isabella, you are a tease I must say." She shrugged, and winked at me. "Thats a bad thing?"<br>"No—" I got distracted as she started to lower her self into the cool, waving like, black waters. She let loose her ponytail, had her finger out gesturing me to get in. "Shut up, and swim with me..."  
>Quickly without saying anything more, I stripped into my boxers, ran in and to my Bella. She giggled, swam over to me closer, rubbed my chest up to my neck, wrapping her arms around it tightly. She pressed her lips to my neck, brushing it slightly, whispering "I love you" between kisses.<br>"I love you too." I buried my face into her damp brown hair, stroking it slightly.  
>I felt her pushing against me slightly, in a repeating movement. Tangling her hand in my hair, the other running her hands up and down my chest. I knew where this was gonna lead to, I had to stop her, before she got the wrong idea that i wanted it.<br>I gently pulled away from Bella, she had the look of protest. I shook my head, and began "No, love. We're not ready..."  
>A frown stole her face, her whole body turned pale. "So?"<br>"So, I'm saying no." She pulled away from me, leaning against the rock in the water, crossing her arms, looking up at the moon. She looked beautiful without trying or when at the wrong moment to. The moon hid half her face, shined one half. Putting a glaze on her hair, making it look silky and unbearable to touch. Her skin looked soft and smooth, even though it was damp. Oh gosh, I dearly wanted her, but not now...

She closed her eyes, runs a hand through her hair, taking in a deep breath. Opens eyes, and turns to me with that displeased look.  
>"So let me get this straight... We can get married...but we can't even have sex?"<br>Shook my head, and swayed my body through the strong waters, to her. "I know where you're getting at. But there a big difference between the two. I want to marry you cause I love you, and it's a label of our love. Making love, dear, is a pleasure, nothing more than that. I see no point in it—"  
>That was a lie... "And besides Bella, I want us to make love at the right moment. Not in some lake. When the time comes, we'll know." I boxed her in with my arms on each side of her, against the rock. I leaned my forehead against hers, she sparkled at me a small smile.<br>She touched my lips with her finger, whispering, "Ok...If you feel that way so strongly...we'll do it at the right time. Edward, it's just I love you so much...I want to be as close to you as possible." Now I smiled, kissed her quickly. "I know, Love..."

We spent the rest of our time, at the lake swimming, smiling, sharing stories, laughs, and jokes. We had a romantic, and great evening, I got to learn more about my open book Bella and her ways. The more I knew, the more I fell harder in love with her, than I already was coming to the lake.  
>We had put our wet clothes, in the trunk, and put on our dry ones on. I gasped at the time on my watch. "SHIT." I spited out, through my teeth, I looked at Bella with a panic look. She wasn't even looking at me, she was looking upon the moon, standing like a statue. Her arm on her side, one hugging the arm close to her side, looking up lovely. It almost looked like a painting, the way the setting was set.<br>I sneaked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and laid my chin on her shoulder. "Bella..."  
>"Yes?" She whispered, her voice cracked a little like she was gonna cry.<br>"We have to go love, it's late..."  
>"But, I-I don't want to leave—" Bella twisted her body, in my arms, and looked at me in disbelief. Her lips quivered, as she tried to look up at me. I pushed the hair from out of her hair, and stroked her cheek with my thumb.<br>"I don't want our special time to end— I just don't. I don't want to go back to sneaking around the house, wonder if we get catch or some shit like that...I want to stay here and be free...with you." Her clutched my shirt in her hands, having her body so close to mine there wasn't space at all. A tear slid down her cheeks, down to her chin.  
>"Me either Bella, but we have to go home. Thats where we belong—" She bowed her head, sighing. "Forget IT then..." She let go of my shirt, let her shoulders slump, as she walked over to the car, bowing her head.<br>I watched her get in, and sat in her seat, with no life in her. I sighed, went to the car and got in.  
>I pressed my forehead to the wheel, and sighed once more of the day. "Maybe we can..come here every weekend?"<br>I saw the look on her face, that she was giving it a good thought. I waited. She answered quickly than she did before with deals.  
>"Ok, Edward...But you have to promise me, we will be here EVERY weekend."<br>I smiled at her once. "Every, weekend. I promise, My Bella." She smiled, pulled her knee's to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, turned up the radio, and tapped her palm on her thigh to the music.

We had gotten home late, not sparing anytime, we ran inside quickly, it was dark when we did. I tried to feel around for the lights, bumping into Bella once or twice, but i ended up not finding the lights, and had someone else doing so.  
>It was Bells's brother Jasper... He was causally sat upon a luxury chair, with his feet propped up on the table, his arms crossed tightly, showing some of the vains in his muscles. He sniffled meanly at us, I felt Bella back away some.<br>"H-hi, there Jazzy...What cha, doing up so late?"  
>"Couldn't sleep. Bella, would you like to know why, I couldn't sleep?" Bella shook her head, looking down at her feet.<br>"Too bad, Imma tell you anyway." He got on his feet, and walked over to her, pushing me slightly out of the way to get to her.  
>"Cause, My LITTLE sister was out all night, without a warning of telling where she was going, or who she was going with. Bella, we were worried about you! You're mother was a total wreak!" Jasper had said this in calm way that he was trying, but i could still feel the anger in the room that he was giving.<br>Bella shrugged, and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry. It's not like i wasn't coming back home.., Gosh, lay off Jazz. " She looked at me once, then walked off to head upstairs.  
>Jasper did, a snarl at his sister, then turns over to me. I balled up my fist tightly, standing my place firmly, looked at him intensely. He stepped up to me, arms' length.<br>"Well, what can you say for yourself, Cullen?" I was't gonna fight tonight, and certainly with my new brother, my eyes, traced his face.  
>"Night."<br>And that i was off, made my way passed him, bumping shoulders, and darted upstairs, to Bella's room. She was in bed already, with the covers up to her neck. She did that cause she was afraid of Vampires. How silly Bella is to think such a thing, I told there was no such thing. I walked over to her bed quietly, and got down on my knees, and looked at her longingly. Her eyelids closed softly, slightly lavender from the lack of sleep she had tonight. Bella's faces had bets of sweat on her forehead, from the heat she had tucked in from sheets, being so high on her. Her hair, had flowed nicely upon the sheets, and on her one naked shoulder.  
>I pushed the sheets down to her thigh, saving her from a heat stroke, and petted her soft hair. As I did, I brushed my lips on her flushed cheeks. wished her a goodnight, i head for the door, before she could wake up or if Jasper was to come. I as I was going out the door, I thought i head behind me Bella saying "Good Night. I love you Edward." I smiled, and went to my room and to my bed delighted.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, This is Chapter 4? Yes it is :D I'm sorry it's short, but i wanted to give u all something before i explode. I had tried my best, I i think my writing is getting better :DD Welp I hope you like it ^.^ <p>


	6. Author's Note 2

_Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking me forever to write chapter 5, I'm trying to make it good as I can, also on the lame side, it's a longggg chapter! That's always a plus ;D Anyway, I've been busy with, helping around with friends, and _

_family, so I've barely have a chance to do my writing, but please please be patient with me, and I'll have chapter 5 ready for you all. Deals? :D ( oh by the way, Anasage Jones you're not gonna die, you can wait for a good couple of _

_days for the chapter! calm ur self!) ( Rebecca? is that it? I'm pretty sure that's it, umm dear ur gonna have to keep reading to find out why he's against it, it'll say soon otay? thank chu for asking though.)  
><em>


	7. Chapter 5

_Sorry, If this chapter looks messy, and bunched up ( it still makes sense don't freak out!) it's because i copy and pasted it, cause i have a mac, and fanfiction hates mac! grrr. anyway, and i tried my best to make space between paragrahs, and things to stand out and so yea, ( may of missed some things, so don't be mad at me, also i was in a hurry! D:) enjoy it took me forever to do this chapter, hope yall like it :D -can't wait to do ch.6!- WRITE ON!_

* * *

><p><strong>BOPV:<strong>

Months has passed, and Things have been changing. EVERYTHING... Jasper has been on my back 24/7, he's like a rash that wouldn't go away! It's getting on my last completed nerve. I think he knows that me, and Edward are kinda a item... It worries me that he might knows. It bother me so much, I had told Edward about it, a billion of times. He always responds calmly to me, saying, " Bella, Love, Don't you think we would have seen him, spying on us by now? Or at least gave us hint that he knows what we've been doing? Just relax, he knows nothing just yet.." He would kiss both of my cheeks, and smile. I would smile back, Maybe Edward was right...Maybe Jasper does know nothing. What he didn't know wont hurt him at all. Another thing has change was my lovable, charming Edward Cullen. He's been growing more, and more like a man! His hair has gone sexy in a way, it gotten messier, tonsured and finger tempting. His body, got more muscle, he went to the daily Gym every morning, for two hours, I've always liked the way he came home, with sweat dripping from him. The way his muscles, budged from his shirt, showing his strength, how tall he was getting, it made it even more tempting for me to have him. Edward was the whole thing about Charming. I liked the way everyone would look at us, when we went to distance towns on our dates. They look at him, like he was best thing in the store. Girls would be in awe, wishing they were the girl who's arm hooked with his.

"Lucky the girl is to have such a handsome young man... it will last you'll see!" Once an middle-aged woman, had whispered to her friend next to her, waiting for the bus, on the side walk.  
>It made me smile from ear to ear to have Edward. Oh and don't get me started with his voice! His voice, has been getting deep, and rich, oh my, if you to hear it, it would just give you sudden chills up your spin, in a good way. Every time he talks to me now, it would make me feel the need to just moan for him. Enough of Edward, whats next is my mother, she's been a little ify, when around Edward. Carlisle, has been working late, almost everyday now, it has became a daily thing now days... My mother becomes more and more longly for my step father, she always wants a man in her life, so she always going to be looking. In other words, cheating... This ended her last marriage, with my father Charlie. My mother had been, wearing more attractive things, around the house to catch someone's eye. And I know it's not Carlisle! It has to be Edward. I swear i seen her once, push her backside up against his pockets of his pants, once... I swear if she lays one hand on him, I'm going to let all Bella Hell loose on her ass! But then again... what if Edward likes it? What if he likes my mother instead of me? What if he's like one of those guys who dates the family women? No...No. it can be... he's not i bet... but maybe i should keep a close eye on him to make sure that he isn't... Alice has been, having goggle eyes all over Jasper. I think something's up with them two... I doubt it. Maybe it's just me, and my thinking these times. Jasper and Rose had broke up, cause she was a little interested into a man named "Emmett Mcarty". He was a singer, and a bartender at this hangout, that Rose like to be at. He started not too long ago.<p>

The story was, he was at on his night shift, singing, with his guitar playing. Rose got caught up in the moment, she thought he was "Cute" so she kinda asked for a ride back home, when he was done with his shift, and his performance. He did, they caught up with each other, and ended up liking each other. They sorta made out for a long while. Rose had decided to break my brother's heart, and fall in love with this Emmett guy. Which I personally think is selfish! Cause now i got to deal with him whining, and depending on me for his broken heart. I got other things to do you know? Gosh... I was in Edward's room, helping him gather some things, to pack up for college. He had to go back, he was gonna be there for a decent two weeks. I wasn't ready for Edward to leave me here, just yet... It'll be too much for me. I needed him here, holding me, telling there nothing to worry about. He told me that he'll call me every night when studying. I did my promise to be by the phone every night as well. Edward kissed my cheek, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'll be back in no time. I'll be like I never left." I nodded, gathering more books, and things as such.

"No, it wont...Stop trying."  
>"Trying what Bella?"<br>"Trying to make me feel better about you leaving...Lets face it, it's gonna be hell for me. I just know it."

I shook my head, placed the items in the box gently, then taping up the box. Edward had sighed, then turned me towards him.  
>"Bella, look at me." I looked up at him, nearly going to my third tear session. "What's really wrong?"<br>"You know..." I muttered. "No I don't Bella. I'm not a mind reader. What is it?"  
>"W-what if.. you find someone else? A cute educated College girl? She'll be better than me and—"<br>"And, she's not real. The only girl I wish to be with you, Isabella." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me gently, I stretch to the tip of my toes to press my lips against his harder, just to let him know i was going to miss him badly. He knew, I knew that he did... We brought Edward's bags downstairs, and to the car. We put them away in the trunk, and looked at each other before he got in the car. I was almost in regrettable tears, I covered my mouth, trying to keep the cries inside of me. Edward saw this, he silently pulled me into a hug, with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He spoke to me ever so softly, "Bella, Would you like to say good bye to me, on campus, and bring back the car?"  
>"Yea...T-that could work." I nodded fast, in thought, slightly smiling at him, a smile came from his as well.<p>

Thats what we did, we drove to the campus, where Edward was staying for College, I now know why he asked me if I would want that. It felt like forever to get there, and it gave me more time to collect myself, and get ready for the awful goodbye. Edward pulled up into the campus parking lot, around the time near sunset, he brought the car into a stop, and cuts the engine. He sighed, slowly turning his head away from the car window, and to me. His face blank, he said nothing as he got out the car, and got his stuff, walking towards the building. I came behind him, with some of his things, walking inside the building. It was nice you could say...it smelled of sweat, blood, guys, sex, drugs, and soap. I think the last discrimination was probably the cleanest thing in this college droom rooms building. There were people staring at me and Edward as we went down the hall, mostly at me. Edward was just moving back in his droom room, so most people knew him, almost everyone didn't know me. Some I may of seen around forks somewhere, but that was it. Some of the people in the building, looked absolutely scary, some looked like they would pull a gun to your head. I quickly grabbed Edward's hand, and whispered.

"Don't let go..." "I wont." He responded flatly. We got up a few flight of stairs, then went down another hall. A hall that seem a bit more friendly than the other one down below. I smiled slightly, it smelled better too. Edward saw the reactions on my face change, and chuckled at me. "What?" I giggled.

"Your face, priceless..." I shook my head, at him. "Whatever...It was beyond scary down there." "Oh, I know, That's why I had us go through the long way, to scare the shit out of you love." We stopped, at a droom door, and dropped the things on the outside of the door. "You're kidding?" "Nope." I punched Edward's arm, with gave me the shocking pain through my fist. "You handsome bastard! I almost Shit my pants, because of you, I might of have to change my underwear! And not in a good way." Edward bursted into laughter, and what I meant. I blushed, tucking my stray hairs behind my ears. "Ok..I can't believe I said that.." "Me either." He shook his head laughing still, unlocking the door, with a spare key under the mat, and opens out the door. My arms were tired, so I just pushed my portion of things inside the droom. Edward put most of his things under the two bunk beds, by the window, and under the single bed. "It looks here, like I got a another room mate this Semester, Hm, what a bloody joy!" Edward chuckled one last time, before plopping onto the bean bag. I took my seat next to him, on the other bean across from him. I looked around, wondrously, looking at things that I can care less for. There was great amount of silence that filled the droom, It felt awarded, I looked at Edward for a good amount of time, as he stared back. "Think fast!" Edward crushed his lips against mine, with no warning at all. I pressed my lips to his just as hard as he was to mine. He cupped my face, and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. I traced my Tongue on the his bottom lip teasingly, and that was when his gasp of me was let go. "Ok. You win this time." I rolled my eyes playfully, and got on my feet sighing. I get it, he didn't want us to go too far... I open my hand out, for the keys. He tossed them to me, and smirked. I didn't smirk back like I usually would.

"Goodbye, Edward..." I said halfheartedly, walking out the door. "Bye, Bella." That instantly stun my heart, trying to hold back the tears, I closed the door, and tried to find my way out of this hell hole. Once I was outside, I ran straight to the car in balling tears, streaming down my cheeks. I got all choked up, with the lump in my throat that formed, my heart began to beat fast at the anxiety. I fumbled with the keys, dropping them a few times, cursing myself out, it was hard to see through burry vision. When I was finally able to unlock the door, I threw it open, and jumped inside, slamming the door. I didn't start the car right away, I sat in silence, pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, tearing up more. Crying my sorrow, and pain away...  
>It was late when I got home, I didn't care, It was bad enough that my drive back home was horrible, and on top of that, I have Jasper texting me over, and over asking where I was. I dragged my feet through the door, dropping my hoodie on the floor, missing the coat hanger, Rose came behind me, and picked it up. "Aww, Whats wrong Ladybug?" She tried to catch up behind me, placing a hand on a small part of my back. I sniffled, taking a seat in the living room, sitting on the edge of the fireplace. I folded my hands in my lap, looking down at my lap and hands, looking through burry vision, having the tears give moisture to my hands. It hurts to hold in a painful cry, it felt like you were gonna explode or worst, dying... Rose, neatly folded the hoodie, placed it on her lap, she had a frown that spread on her face. "Bella...?" She took my hand, in her palm, and placed another hand over my hand, gasping it lightly. "Bella, it's OK, to cry dear." I shook my head fast back and forth, with quivering lips. Cause it wasn't ok to cry at all, I was to hold back the tears like always, as I had been for years. "Yes, yes it is Bella, hun it's ok to cry..." Her voice to me was so gentle and soft. I just gave up on trying to patch up the coming tears, as they stood in my eyes. They flowed my eyes like a waterfall thats been frozen for a long while. Rose, pulled my face to her shoulder for me to cry on, patting my shoulder lightly, hushing me slightly. "Let it out Hun..." That's exactly what I did. I let it all out, I poured out every drop of salty tears that I had in me. I didn't expect myself to cry this hard over Edward, I mean I knew he was coming back, but why did I still felt so hurt? Maybe I grown too close to my lover, and became too attached. After I was done crying, Rose, handed me a tissue to wipe my wet cheeks, and to blow my nose. "Bella. May I ask you something?" I sniffled, fighting the big lump that stood in my throat. "S-sure..." I dabbed my wet, leaking eyes again. "Are, you crying over Edward?" Her voice was full of it— curiosity, he eyes traced my face trying to find something, that she saw before, maybe when I got in the door. My face a little pale, from the sudden question. Why would Rosalie, ask such a question? It made me think that she knows about Edward and me...about our love... She resumed, getting my attention more. "Bella, when you walked in through that door—" She pointed to the direction to the front door. "You had something in your eyes, the same something, Edward had in his, when having his piano lessons last couple of days. You wanna know what he had in those green eyes Bella?" I dipped my head up and down, for her to tell me. A smile slightly appeared on her face, with a delighting chuckle. "Why, he had love Bella." She knows... I kinda had a bit of a spill of laughter came from me, so did she. I look down at my lap, and traced circles in my skirt, not meeting eyes with Rosalie. "Look," Rose lay a hand on mine, patting it. "I know whats going on..." "Y-you do?" "Mmhm, sure do. Heck, been knowing!" She spurted out, like a " I caught you moment" in a CSI movie. She threw some hair over her behind her shoulder, that got in her way, and smiled at me. I gave back a half skittish smile, then removed it quickly. "You never bothered to tell me?" " should I? It's not a big deal, Really Bella. Oh, don't worry I wont tell anyone...Though, you might want to check if Jasper knows, He's been acting as if he knows." I knew it! It wasn't just me, it was also Rose who saw it too! Maybe Jasper doesn't knows, but it's pretty obvious that he does by the look of things. If Jasper knew, he would bust me for it by now, and let all hell break loose. "I'll do that." I responded flatly.<br>Jasper was in his room, on his bed, playing his guitar, humming to himself quietly, when I walked in. He looked up suddenly when he saw my presents instantly a frown came upon his face, as if he didn't want to see me at 's probably mad that I didn't answer his Text messages.  
>"Umm, hey there's this new cool invention called "Knocking", try it sometime, makes wonders." His voice was icy and sarcastic. I ignore it, and took a place on the end of his bed, looking at him earnestly, biting on my lip anxiously, trying to prepare myself for what might to come.<br>"Jazz... If you knew something, would you tell me?" I looked through my hair, not wanting to fully see through eye to eye. Jasper, just kept his eyes on his guitar, and kept playing random tunes. "As in..?" "I mean anything, that I wasn't award that you knew about..." My voice kept trailing off, to keep me from getting ahead of myself, and getting my foot in my mouth. I did that alot. He smocked, and had a funny looking smirk that appeared on his face. "You mean a secret?" I nodded.

**JPOV:**  
>I think she knows, I know. Or maybe not...Who cares, I might just tease her a bit, just for the fun of it. "Oh, a secret!" I laid my guitar on the bed, beside me, crossed my arms, smirking even more. Bella, reviled her face from her hair, her face paler than when she walked in. Haha...I got her. "You, know." Her face dropped to her lap, her voice sounded pretty disappointed. "H-how?" I shook my head. "Don't ask me how. I just know." Bella looked up, with stood on tears in her eyes. She got off the edge of the bed, ran over to my side of the bed, she took my hand, gasping it tightly.<br>"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Please, Please don't tell!" My gullible sister Begged. So much for teasing her, she really thinks I know. When I really do. I looked at my gasped hand, and then at my sister. Her lips quivering, her eyes full of tears still, her eyes around were pink and puffy, her nose redish. I snatched my hand back, and laid it on the bed, her eyes dropped again. I instantly felt bad for my baby sister, I sighed. "OK. I won't tell," Her eyes were back on me, and her face lit up. "I won't tell that you broke Carlisle's window..." Her face when dumbstruck. "Huh?"  
>"Isn't that what you were talking about?" I pressed. Bella played with her fingers, and nodded fast. "Mmhm. Exactly." "Well..?" Bella, gave me a short smile. "Thanks Jasper..." I rolled my eyes, and waved her away. "Whatever." She left. I grabbed my guitar, and began to play again random tunes, I had gotten her thinking something totally different that I know about. Cause she DID break our step-father's window... I wasn't tell anyone that. But I still was think whether or not I should tell anyone about Cullen and her... We'll just have to see. My door opens again, I quickly looked up, it was Alice. What the hell is it today with people not knocking? I played a few chords on my guitar, while she strolled in, with a some towels in her small arms.<br>"Oh..I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'll just come back later to drop theses off." Alice turns to leave, I immediately put away my guitar, and got on my feet, reached out for her. "No, Wait." she turns to me quickly, a little surprised. "Yes, Jasper?" a twinkle appeared on her face slightly. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, trying to keep my eyes on her angelic face. It's funny Alice reminded me of a fairy, she was so small, and skinny. and light...  
>"Uh, can you keep a secret?" Alice lips twisted, as she thought to herself, she dropped the towels on the floor, nicely, tapping her cheek. "Hmm. Maybe, that just depends—" I asked quickly, "On what?" She backed away from me slightly. "On..how big it is."<br>"Oh it's big." "How big?" As big as your tits... I wanted to say that, but it might of offended her, so I said, "Big enough to make you feel out of place, and confused."  
>"Hmm. Then shoot."<br>"Really?" Alice nodded, taking a seat on the floor, crossing her legs into a knot, so did I. "Alright, It's about Edward..."  
>"What?" She responded quickly, shaking her head, covering her mouth. "I didn't even say anything what it was just yet Alice!" I clamored at her. She relaxed a little, and got back into her listening position. "Alrightly now. It's also about Bella. They're—" The lump in my throat stopped me from continuing, something in me was fighting over weather I should tell her or not, or just keep my mouth shut. "They what Jasper?" I shook my head, this was wrong to tell on my sister, I kinda promised not to tell anyone, well...sorta, but still I wasn't gonna rat her out. I was gonna have to handle this another way. "Nothing, Alice..." I got up on my feet, and walked out of my bedroom, leaving Alice utterly confused, and curious.<p>

**EPOV:**  
>My new room mate was, an old friend...well not exactly, she was an old girlfriend, you could say. Her name was, Tanya. A long, strawberry-blond, haired girl, she was an attractive, young, spirited girl. Oh, she knew what everybody wanted, she knew her ways around things, she was... What you would call clever. That's what caught my attention when I met her, she was smart, attractive, and fun to be with, she was everything I ever wanted! But the one thing, that I could not stand about her, was her lying, and cheating. God that bugged the hell out of me, that's the one thing that gave me doubts bout her. She would hide, and lie about the smallest things, that I wouldn't get mad about, but she lies about it anyway. Like example: I ask her what class did she go to, and she responded math, and thats cool and all, but later her friends say she was in English! Seriously, what the hell? Honestly, I don't fucking care if you in Math or English, just tell me where you were. Then it comes down to cheating, she cheated on me a lot, she acted like it was an Open Relationship kinda thing between , no, it wasn't! She do it behind my back, when I wasn't looking, or when I walked away, she cheated on me right under my nose, and I was too busy to even see it. Ok, I thought she was nice girl, and people were just trying to spread rumors around, and Tanya knew the rumors were true, but took her chance to responded as a victim and just lie, that she was innocent! Sadly I believed her. Then right then, I walk into my droom room, and she her sucking faces with one of her best friends' boyfriend. Shit, I was beyond pissed! I couldn't even look at her.<br>Tanya cried, and cried, how, she was sooo sorry, and all that bull, but no, she wasn't honestly sorry, she was just saying that shit, to make me fall for her ways all over again. I didn't care about her after that, she was a worthless anyway. I knew if I stay with her, she was to hurt me multiple of times. So we broke up, and went our ways. She moved out of the droom, and moved in to the other side of the campus, after that we barely spoke to each other. But since "Tanya, is having troubles staying out of trouble on that side of campus..." She was forced to move, back over to this side of campus. And the only room left for her to stay in was, you guessed it! My room. I personally think she did that on purpose! Tanya always did things like this all the time, I tell you she's something else.  
>"Dude, what are we gonna do?" Alec, my room mate had asked tense and a little pissed off as I was at the fact of Tanya moving in. He paced the room, pulling at the ends of his hair, while I calmly, sat on the bean bag chair, with my arms crossed. I didn't respond to him. He stopped pacing, and came over to me, bringing his nervous breakdown with him.<br>"How, Can you, just sit there, and not be freaking about this!" He questioned, I shrugged. "I'm not sure. But us freaking out isn't gonna help anything, I know that for a fact." I hopped up, and pushed Alec out of my way, and to my laptop at my desk. "Ok.." He did this wave thing with his hands, trying to calm himself down. I just spun around in my wheelie chair, and that was when Alec just exploded on me. "Why aren't you freaking out?" He bellowed at me, I jumped slightly. I sighed, and and wheeled over to him.  
>"Alec, listen, I'm just as unhappy about Tanya moving too. But I'm not gonna stress over it, and you shouldn't too." His body relaxed a bit, he plopped on the bed, putting his face in his hands. I chuckled, I got a soda, from our mini fridge, and tossed it to the side of him on the bed. "Now, drink your fuzzy bubbles, and calm down." I chuckled some more, then went back to spinning, and throwing a softball up and down in the air. He looked up from his hands, frowning at me, with a snarl in the corner of his lip. I saw this, as I was spinning by, I stop when I was completely facing him.<p>

"Oh, well that's not a handsome look."

"Honestly, do you think this is funny?"

"Nah, it's not funny..."

"Well, then why are you—"

"It's pretty humorous though." Alec groans, again and falls back onto the bed, with his hands pressed on his face. Tanya was Alec's crush, that was the whole reason he was freaking out about this. When he was around her, he couldn't get anything done, couldn't focus, couldn't do anything, he loved her. But at the same time, he thought she was crazy. The last part I would agree on. A knock was on the door, Alec jumps up to his feet, scrambling around like there was fire in the building. "That's her! oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit."  
>I continued to spin around in my chair, smirking. "Who else could it be...?" I laugh to myself. The knock appeared again, I looked at my room mate pacing once more, raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you gonna get that?" He said nothing, he was too busy freaking out. "I guess I am then." I got up, and strolled over to the door, and opened it. There stood Tanya, with her thick Strawberry-blond hair, watery-blue eyes, and a huge smile that flashed her milky a box load of things. She gave me one look, and instantly that sneaky smirk of hers came. "Hello, Eddie!" She dropped the box, reached for my face, and pinched it. I stood my ground, with a blank face, and just looked at her. "What, not happy to see me?" I walked away. "Not really." She kneel down, and pushed her box all the way in the room, to the single bed. "That's all you got?" I was pretty impressed that she had so little to move in. "Nope!" She said cheery and simple, I frowned, she plopped down on the bed, smiling at the ceiling. "The rest of my things, the football team are bringing for me later..." Knew it. Alec, leaned against the ladder of the bunk beds, with a cap on hiding his eyes. Tanya, sat up, smirking, with those blue eyes, eyeing Alec tensely. "Well, well, who is this young man?" Alec, pulled the cap lower on his eyes, crossing his arms tightly. I laughed to myself, not wanting to rat him out, I sat back in my chair watching the scene. Tanya got off the bed, drifted over to him, swaying her hips as she did. You could see Alec shaking slightly, I hold in a laugh some more. She traced circles on his chest, put her lips to his ear. "Mind showing me, those eyes?"<p>

And in whip like movement, she snatched his cap off, while he tried to keep it on. She dropped the cap, backing up.  
>"Alec?" She rejoiced, throwing herself at him, he yelped, and moved away from her. "Alec, come here..." He dodged her every move, and ended up ran away from her. Tanya reached out for him, smiling. She giggled and chased him, till he got to the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. She leaned against the door, giggling hard. "Nice to see you too!" She called out to the door. I laughed till I couldn't laugh any more. I haven't seen any guy run away from her like that...EVER! We both laughed, but at the different points of it. It then got silent, Tanya sits back on her bed, sighing, looking at me intensely. "Eddie, how ya been?" I shrugged, crossed my arms, swaying in my chair side to side. "Good, I guess." "Good..." She looked down, then at me. "Found yourself a girl?" I turn to my laptop, and start on my essay, and says nothing. "Come one Edward, tell me." She half plead. I kept trying, and ignore her. I could feel her coming behind me, and twirled me to her to come face to face. Her face close to mine, our noses touched slightly, and her hot breath brushes against my face. "Edward, just tell me, did you?" She slid her finger down my chest. I fixed a glare on her, grabbed her finger, and pushed her away by it. She scoffed, and putting her hands on her hips, a little offended. "I have. She everything, I want. I love her, and she loves me, and nothing will change that. Not even you Tanya." I tried to put as much venom in my voice as much as I could, to make it clear.<br>Tanya, rolled her glittery eyes, took a seat on her bed again, and crossed her legs.

"Alright. I know you still think about US though..." As she said this, she ran a hand threw her hair, then bit down on her nail, giving me a taunting look. "Ok, whatever." I saved my essay, gathered all my things for my next class, and threw my backpack on my shoulder. "Hey, do me a favor, and leave me, and Alec alone while your here 'kay?"  
>"Mmm, I don't know, Alec seems to like me being here," She giggled again. "You should too." I flashed my eyes at her, and slammed the door behind me, when I walked out.<p>

I couldn't focus, when I was in class, I was just constantly thinking... Thinking about Bella, and Tanya...  
>I didn't know what I was gonna do about Tanya, she was too much for me to handle sometimes, I just can't deal with her all the time. It gets to to be too much sometimes. I sometimes, just give up on fighting her.<br>I missed my Bella, I know it's been at least two days from when I left home, but god, I missed her so much. I missed being around her, kissing her, talking with her, I miss just her... I loved everything about her, I can't get enough of that girl... I tried texting her when I got ready for my third class, she seemed off when texting back, like it wasn't even her, maybe it's cause we're far away each other, I don't even know who she is to me anymore...I wanted to go home to her, and scoop her in my arms, and kiss her all day, with out a care in the world. I sighed, when I scribbled down the my notes, in class. 12 more days...12...  
>I scribbled on my pad, a count down to see Bella. if you think about it, it isn't so long for 12 days...but then again, it is long...24 hours, 1,440 minutes, and 86,400 seconds in a day, seem quite awfully long, if you think about it. If you add it all up it's: 288 hours, 17,280 minutes, 1,036,800 seconds in 12 days. Seems even longer, I shook my head, sighed, closed my pad, gather my things, and was on my way out.<br>When I got to the droom, the first thing I did, was call My Bella. She picked up on the third ring, her voice made me relax.  
>"Edward?" She sounded uneasy. "Bella, Love, you okay?" I hold on the cell phone tightly, and pressed the phone to my ear hard. She giggled sorely, then cleared her throat. "Yea, I'm just sleeping in... I'm not going to school today..." I became more worried. "What? Why?" I got a little bothered by this. "I'm not feeling to face school today, Don't worry I'll go back tomorrow. It's just I got butterflies. I miss you Edward." "Miss you too, my Beauty. I'm counting on the days till I see you again." I admitted, as walk over to the bottom bunk bed, and pull my knees to my chest, smiling. "Oh yea?" She responded eagerly. "Yep. When I see you again, I promise to plant on you a thousand kisses. Till you beg me to stop." She snickered madly into the phone, I grinned wide at this, knowing that I was pleasing her.<br>"I don't think I'll ever beg you to stop..." I could just imagine Bella with the toothsome smile on her face, while twirling a finger in her hair, while blushing a bright pink. I sighed in a lovely way, imagining her and her ways. "I love you Bella."  
>"I love—" The door was unlocked, and threw opened. And comes in Tanya with her loud voice. "Hi,Hi Eddie!" She shrieked, I cover my naked ear, and groaned. "Tanya, shut up!" She dropped her things on the bed, smirking. "Rude, today aren't we?" She skips over to me, and grabs the phone, I growled at her. She began to push buttons, while swaying around. " Tanya give that back!" I jumped to my feet, and grabbed her by her sides, pulling her to me, while trying to get to my phone. "Ohhh, you grabby aren't we? I didn't know we were playing that game!" She smiled, and pushed up against me, I made a disgust sound and backed away from her."This isn't a game Tanya, now give me my phone back!" I hissed at her.<br>"Oh baby, don't be like that." I rolled my eyes, and snatched my cell phone back, when she just had gave me a good access to it. I hold a finger up at Tanya, and put the phone to my ear. "Bella?" I called out into the phone hopelessly. Nothing came, but the sounds of a dead line...she hung up on me. My heart had a tinkle of pain to it...just a tinkle. Tanya stood, with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels, batting her eyes at me, she was gonna say something...I could feel it. "So," she smiled. "Her name's Bella?" I fixed a mean glare on her, I shook my head, and brushed pass her, gathering my note pad, and pen, and headed for the door. She turns, and watched me, she places her hands on her hips, with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"  
>"I'm gonna just go..." She rolled her eyes, I rolled mines too. "I know that Sherlock, but where to any why?" "You know where." I shot her a certain look, and right then and there her eyes gotten wide, she touched her lips, and looked down. "Oh..." She said in a quiet voice. "Yep." I simply said, and left the room.<p>

I sat under the tree, on the campus outdoors area. It was a few feet away from the entrance to the drooms. It was a pretty historical spot to me. It was where Tanya and me had kissed for the first time... I remembered it perfectly.  
>"Eddie, come here hun." She gestured me to come closer. "Closer..." I eased my way closer to her, she pulled me by my shirt, wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning my face closer to hers. We just stood there in the position, staring at each other. She giggled lightly. "Well?" I shrugged, a little confused. "Well?" She giggled again, but a little drier than the last one. "Well, aren't you gonna kiss me?" I got a bit uneasy about that, I didn't expect her to want me to kiss her. "Uh...Do you want me to?" "Haha, Yes Silly." I looked on the side of me, waiting for something to save me, but nothing came, so I just did what she wanted me to do. I kissed her. I didn't remember much of the kiss, expect that it was decent, and it made us closer, and also the part where she told me I was a good kisser. That's always a plus when kissing. I wouldn't really say there was spark from that kiss...but it was different for sure. I hope that when I do kiss the one I love, I feel that spark, that everyone been talking about, it sounds corny, but it's true that I wish for that. I scribbled down notes of music, on my pad, repeating back the tune, getting the right sound. Maybe, I could show it to Rosalie... There was this shadow over my writing and me. I looked up. "Hey," Tanya sighed lamely, and took a seat next to me. "Are you mad at me?" I continued to scribbled down notes, after taking one look at her. "No." I lied.<br>"Then look at me. Edward, I know when you're mad, when you don't look at me. Look at me Please." Tanya touched my arm gently. I sighed, closed my pad, and took a very good look at her. She traced her eyes on me, then looked far out. "All right, You don't like me, I get it..."  
>"Gee, how did you know?" I mumbled under my breath, sarcastically. "What's she like?" She asked flatly, still staring off far out, hugging her knees to her chest. "Who?"<br>"Bella...What's she like?" I frowned a little, looking at the grass, brushing my hand a crossed it. "Oh, her. Yea. Um she's wonderful, beautiful, fun, funny, cute, a little tempting at moments, and she's everything I ever need. She makes me feel...me." Tanya nodded, with a blank face. "D—do you love her?"  
>I did a dry laugh. "Of course I do."<br>"Do you love me?" My head whips towards her, with wide eyes. She slowly turns her head to me, frowning. I open my mouth to say something. She stops me with putting her hand up. "Don't, I know what your answer is. It's Cool." She sniffled a little. I looked down again on the grass, feeling a little bad. I slid my hand over to Tanya's, and pat it friendly, I could feel her smile. I smiled...sorta.  
>"Tanya, I like you." "Mm?" "Well, I would like you more, if you learn to control yourself." "As in?" "As in, stop flirting around so much. Stop interrupting my personal calls," I snatched my hand away from hers. "And don't get so close all the time." I ordered, I turned her clear face. It was blank yet, again, I frowned, after she didn't say anything for awhile. "Alright." She got up, and dust her pants off. "Deal." I smiled up at her, she smiled down at me, winked, and walked off. And then and there I thought it was a beginning of a new relationship between Tanya and me. Thought...<p>

**BPOV:**  
>I clutched my cell phone in my hand tightly, pressing together my teeth to keep from screaming. He found her. He has found another girl. Just like that, just in two days away from me, he has already moved on. I knew it was too good to be true, that he could love me truly, either away or with me. It was all just a silly thought. I toss my phone at my basket of laundry, and frowned as I laid down in bed. "Tanya, shut up!" Edward had said on the phone, I repeated in my head a few times. "Tanya." She whimpered in a whisper. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl probably. She probably looks drop dead gorgeous, compared to me, Heck! I didn't even look decent to myself. She sounded pretty, her voice was sweet as honey. It rang in my ears a couple of times. "Hi,Hi Eddie!" He never allowed me call him Eddie, He in fact said he didn't like that nick name!"Ohhh, you grabby aren't we? I didn't know we were playing that game!" OHH I got a good guess what game they were playing, He's probably sleeping with her, why would he sleep with her, and not me? What the hell made her so special? "Oh baby, don't be like that." Whatever...<br>I couldn't stand this, I was confusing myself. Even though I was mad at him at this point. I-I still love him. My heart couldn't make up it's damn mind, it was pissed though still in love. I pressed the palm of my hand to where my heart was, sighing, feeling it's beat each time. Why Edward...? Why did you have to break my feeble heart in just two days away from me? Were you that sick of me, that you had to get rid of me so quickly, and not even tell me? I contemplated some more, He'll come home, with his whites saying things that aren't true, when I know they aren't. Say things all like:

_"All I thought was you Bella."_ When it should of gone like this:_ "All I thought about was Tanya. You? Oh no, you never crossed my mind."_  
>Or this:<em>"I was ever so faithful to my Bella."<em> instead it should be: _"Who cares Bella, There's always a place to throw out faith, trust and honesty, and it's called College."_  
>Or: <em>"I love you Isabella."<em> and it's just this, knowingly. _"I love you Tanya."_

It will be all just lies!  
>Later that afternoon, Rosalie came over just to visit the family. Barely any one was here, it was just Jasper and Me. Alice was in the library, Her dad was at work, and My mom was visiting a old friend. I was smuggled up on the coach, with a blanket wrapped up around me, watching the fire in the fireplace crackle and pop, and go on with intense movements. Jasper ad let Rose in, not even looking at her, and went straight upstairs, and was back to being locked in his room. Rose dropped her bag beside the couch, taking off her coat, and puts it on the loveseat. Then sits next to me, folding her hand in her lap. "You ok Bella, You look awfully pale. Does Jasper know?" I shook my head, keeping my eyes directly on that fire. "Oh, good. Then what's wrong?"<br>"Edward—He moved on..." Rose nose wrinkled up when she heard this, her lips twisted to the side. "Oh...I doubt he would—" "Her name's Tanya." I flatly interrupted. I hid my face into one of the pillows, and mumbled against it. "She's probably gorgeous, smart, and better than me! She probably giving him things I probably didn't give him!"  
>"Uhh. Bella. That's his ex..." I jolted up, siting up, pulled my face away from the pillow, bitting down on my lower lip from screaming. "His what?" I shrieked. Rose winced, then patted my shoulder. "There, there Bella. He's over her, he's been over her for a year now. I doubt they're dating again."<br>My lips quivered. "But, what if he still had feeling for her, and got back with her?" Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "It could happen!" I smashed my face into the pillow again. "What am I gonna do...?" I groaned.

**TPOV:**  
>"Bye Tanya" "Bye lovely, see ya!" "Bye T gurl!" I giggled, waved to away my friends, as I walked out the class doors, and to the direction to the drooms. I hugged my books to my chest tightly, as I walked smugly to the droom. I checked my Jean pocket, and nothing, Oh dang I forgot my key! I hopped Edward was in there, I knocked. Then knocked like a child having a fit. "Eddie, open up!" I banged on the door, until he swigged open the door, with a disapproving look on his face. "Can you bang any louder?" He threw at me. He walked away from the doorway, and to his bottom bunk, resting his arms between his legs, and letting his head dangle. I frowned, I didn't like that he was looking upset. I didn't do anything he didn't approve of, yet, usually when i do he gets like this, but I didn't. So what could be wrong? I placed my stuff away,and walked over to him, sitting beside him. "She wont answer..." I knew who he was getting at on about this.<br>"Answer her phone?" He nods, letting his head dip lower, his face shadowed darkly, it looks depressing. "W-whens the last time you talked to her?" "Yesterday." I smirked, lidding my mouth with my hand. "What?" "Not since yesterday, I talked to her." I couldn't keep in the giggles anymore, it just came out. Edward darkly looked at me.  
>"Haha, it's been 24 hours, since you talked to her, and You're all depressed? Wow, you really are in love. Haha! It sounds like a girl needs her space. Give it to her." I suggested, getting up, grabbing myself a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a sip then, threw it away, I wasn't really a water drinker. "Ha," It sounded kinda dry when he did that. "Her space? No, We never have space, most likey she's in mine, and I'm in hers. It's just how we are, we're clingy."<br>I looked down on my feet, that sat at the end of the bed. "Oh..Odd couple you two are," Edward got up, and gotten the water bottle of the empty trash can, and mumbled something about me being wasteful. I sat up, on the bed, and looked at him in aw. Why did I ever mess up things when I was with him? He was such a nice guy... He was the nicest guy I ever dated, and also the gentlest. He wasn't pushy, hard, harsh, didn't want only one thing from me, he just wanted love, not just for him, but for me too. I respected him for that too. Gosh! I'm such a ignorant person, when it comes to dating and love! I do things without thinking of what mind to come... This was hard on me, usually I would move on, but not after what i had with Edward, I couldn't move on. Sure I could sleep with a billion of guys, but it wouldn't fill me with the happiness of the love Edward gave me... honestly I wanted him back.  
>"Hey, how come you weren't this clingy with me, when we were dating?"I pressed, jokingly, smirking kindly at him. Surprisingly he had that slight smile of his, and cracked his knuckles. "Well, cause you were the clingy type, so I never thought I should be clingy with you." Good answer...<br>"Hmm," I looked at the ceiling for a second smiling. "Wanna go out?" He opened his mouth to protested, I put my hand up to stop him. "What I meant was out for a drink or to eat, off campus."He thought it over, rubbing the back of his neck, and scratching his messy hair. "Hmm. I suppose. Might get my mind off things. Sure, but, you have to behave yourself." He half reminded, while grabbing his coat. "Alright." I agreed quickly. "Alright." He repeated, then grabbed his keys, and tossed them to me. I caught them, and slowly looked up at him, and slowly smiled. "I remember, you like to hold the wheel. Never forgot." I laughed lamely, and grabbed my purse, and headed out with him.  
>We ended up going to his seafood&amp;Bar restaurant place. I didn't care for seafood, but heack who cares, it wont kill me for the night. We walked up together, up the path to it, the live music was blaring from the back of the restaurant, it had a good beat to it. I smiled at Edward, as he looked on forward, the colorful lights from the Restaurant, shined on him, making him look stunning. His hair shined along with the lights, his face brighten up, and made it seem like he was all but just a dream or a movie. As we and others were walking and getting close to the restaurant, I strolled with Edward, smiling big, as if he was mine again. I can at least pretend he was mine for the night can't I? That couldn't be any harm at I told him I would behave, and I am.<br>Edward picked out two seats out back with the band, which I was a little ticked off about, I didn't need my ears to bleed tonight. He order for us, then stared off into space. He looked so peaceful, handsome, and unbothered by a thing, as if the music, and people weren't around him at all. I snapped in his face. He turned to me, with a questioning look. "So what are do you want to be when you get out of this hell hole called college?" I shouted at him, trying to communicate over the loud music. He scratched his head again, he did that alot when he was thinking, I noticed that. Once, I thought he had lice. haha.  
>"To be a doctor!"My eyebrows knotted. "Why a doctor?" He shrugged, tracing circle into the wooden table. "I like Helping people, I want to know everything I can know to be professional, and saving the lives of the almost dead. I hate seeing dead people, and funerals, I want to shorten the percentage of funerals, and deaths! That is my true goal!"<br>I nodded, plugged up my ears. "I never knew that! How come you never told me this before?"

"I have before Tanya, It's just that you never really listened!"I called back at me, It stuck to me in my heart, it hurts to know what was true. Everything was suddenly opening up, and becoming clear, but why now? Have I just NOW taken interest into Edward? All this time, before and after we were together, I haven't seen what was Edward. He probably told everything about him, and It came through one ear, and went out the other way. Suddenly I wanted to know more about him. I rested my chin on the knuckles of my fist.

"Tell me more!" I wanted to make him know I was interested, and was truly this time. He sat up, with his shoulders wide, and high, with a blissful look upon his face. "Really?" I nodded quickly against my fist. "Yes really! Go on!"  
>He talked most of the time, he told me EVERYTHING, and I was interested in EVERYTHING. Some things I never knew about him, some things were being repeated or reviewed. Their were piled of of shots, and glass of liquor that are empty and pushed away to the corner. Edward may of drank a lil bit too much, I could tell, when he was drunk he gets peaceful and quiet. He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he was telling me about his favorite band. I waited on for him to resume, but he didn't. He just looked at the band, that was playing loudly, they were playing one song, that seemed to be a cover for them. It was "Next girl".<p>

_The look of the cake_  
><em>It ain't always the taste<em>  
><em>My ex girl she had<em>  
><em>Such a beautiful face...<em>

Edward dipped his head along with the song, his smile lopsided from the drunk getting to his head. He began to sing along, his voice was like honey in tea, it just went well with the singers'.

_My next girl_  
><em>Will be nothing like my ex girl<em>  
><em>I made mistakes back then<em>  
><em>I'll never do it again<em>  
><em>With my next girl<em>  
><em>She'll be nothing like my ex girl<em>  
><em>That was a painful dance<em>  
><em>Now I got a second chance...<em>

He turned to me, and sang loudly with the band. I looked down with guilt, the song had painful words that were true, and described about Edward and I's relationship...I now hated this song. Now I just wanted it over with, I was close to plugging my ears again. Edward stumbled up, he shouted at me drunkenly, "Wanna dance!" I shook my head down, he frowned. "You shouldn't be dancing anyway, Eddie!"  
>"Who says? Get up Tanya, dance with me!" He grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me down to the dance floor, full of people. He danced, singing along with song, eyeing me with blank eyes, and a face that looked tried sorta.<p>

_A beautiful face_  
><em>And a wicked way<em>  
><em>And I'm paying for her<em>  
><em>Beautiful face, every day<em>  
><em>All that work<em>  
><em>Over so much time If I think too hard<em>  
><em>I might lose my mind!<em>

He looked dead, from the look from his eyes, but he was soo alive,from the way he moved. He took me by the hand, and spun me, under the Christmas tree lights, that hung on the roof, smiling wide. I couldn't help but to giggle, I started to dance with him, bumping hips, cupping arms, switching and twisting our bodies. I was having a blast for some strange reason. "You dance _like a total girl!"_ He hollered in my ear. I laughed, throwing my head, back, as he held me to his chest as if I was his girl. "Cause _I am a totally girl_, silly!" He chuckled, spun me, picked me up by my waist, I kicked my legs cutting through the air, People at their tables, and other dancers were cheering at us. We both laughed re-joyfully. The music got slower, and softer, but still a bit edgy. Edward's eyes gotten relaxed, and soothed, the green in eyes simmered. He pulled me to him closely, wrapping two strong arms around my small waist. Lowing his head, down to mine, getting a bit close. I felt quite safe like this with him, I laid my head against his shoulder blade, closing my eyes, and smiling big. He told me to behave, and I did, it was him who started this.  
>We slid across the floor in a cube motion.<br>I having felt this good with any guy before or after him like this. I knew what this meant...I was in love again. Edward lets go of me, I open my eyes,and got a little alarmed by this, he stumbled a little on his feet. I grabbed him by the arm, and tried to striaghten him up as he bend over. "Alright, lets get you back campus." I whispered to only him to hear. People stared as I basely dragged him out from the backyard and inside and out. On my out, a young man, probably a couple years older than me and Edward. He raised an eye brow at the scene I was causing. "He ok?" I nodded anxiously. "Yea,Yea. He's ok." Edward looked up, from his bowed head. The young man gasp a bit, "Woah, he's drunk!" Quickly He got Edward's another arm, and gave a friendly smile, as if we been friends for years. He extends a free hand towards me, still supporting Edward. "The name's John." I shook his hand, and quickly snatched it back, smiling. "Tanya."  
>John, helped me drag Edward down the hill, and to the car. It was hassle to put him in the front seat, so we just laid him on his back in the backseat. "Thanks..er...John." He smiled again, and shook his head, with chuckle. "No problem. Just get him back where he came from safely you hear?"<br>"Mmmh, gottcha. Later." I got in the car, and made our way back to campus. Getting him out was a breeze. He mumbled that he could walk on his own, so I just let him do that.  
>He walked kinda, low, slow, and draggy kind of. There were a few stumbles, and trips. I hooked my arm with his, to help him get to our droom. We reached the our door, at this point, I just want him safely in bed. He shoved my jokingly against the wall by our door, I push him away, groaning a little bit. He shoved me again, I growled. "Oh, I love it when your angry."<br>I smirked, a bit, fumbling to open the door. "That's not nice to make me angry for your enjoyment." I nagged half like. He ignored me, he slid both his hands down my arms, pressing his face between neck, and shoulder. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?" I feel myself getting pale, I instantly dropped the keys. What the fuck...Tanya do something! Why aren't you stoping him? _Cause I like it..._ You promise you would behave!_ I did behave..._ Tanya do what is right and stop him!  
>Threw open the droom room door, turn to him, pulls his face to mine, crushes my lips to his, and kiss him so passionately and deeply. He cupped my face, I tangled my fingers in his hair, grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him into the room, he closed the door behind us. I press myself closer to him, he hold me to him, I pulled him more into the darkness of the room...<p>

Our moans echoed through out the droom room. _Cause I liked it..._


	8. Chapter 6

**EPOV:**

"Tanya, Stop!" I warned, before she giggles, and throws on my tie, and puts on my hat. I busted into laughter at her. She poses in front of me. "Well?" "You look stunning, , you do." I complimented her, then slid off the bed, and approached her. "Now, may I have my tie and My hat back?" I asked kindly, holding in a laughter.  
>She chucked towards me my hat, then spun around with my tie. "Tanya, Come on! Hand over my tie please." I plead. "Nope!" She giggles, spinning on her toes. Her skirt, spinning with her, her hair turning with her head. I smirked, I ran after the spinning girl, grabbed her, pulled her to me in quick movement, held her by the waist, and kissed her softly. She pulled away, sliding her arms around my neck, smirking brightly. "You love me?"<p>

Quickly, and lamely, I say,"Yes." She shook her head at me, I could feel on my neck, a wag of her finger on my neck. "No,no,no. You got to say you do, and like you mean it, mister." She teased. I sighed loudly, and hard, bowing my head down, Tanya giggles to herself. "Alright, Tanya," I slowly, look up, catching her mint blue eyes, settling in a gaze in them. "I Love you." Tanya, smile at me toothsome, bringing up another group of laughter. "I love you too, Edward Cullen." She hands over a quick kiss, before releasing me, and pulling away. I just stood there, numbly, staring upon her, she notices. "What?"

"Oh, Nothing..."  
>It was something. When I look at those blue eyes, I see brown ones, When I look at her blond hair, I see brown dark hair. When I see her slightly tanned body, I see a pale, fair one. When I see those glossy lips, I saw pale red ones, with slightly bite marks on them... When I see Tanya, I see...Bella. I missed her. Sure, I wasn't going to tell Tanya that at all. I was going to play as if she was My Bella. Just to let time away from her go by faster, to keep my heart in a halting stop of racing. Yes, I was substituting, even though no-one can replace my Bella. At all. No one. But this, was different. It wasn't all as wrong, as it looks. It was therapy for my heart and mind. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them...<p>

"Oh, All right. Hey, Babe, I'mma go to class righty?" She said, grabbing her coat, and books, half way out the door. "Sure."  
>It was quiet for a short second, my eyes were taken away from her, and at the window near the bunk bed. I looked out the corner of my eye, to see if she was still there, she was. I turn to her, with slight eagerness. "What?" My eyebrows knotted.<br>Tanya, bites on her lip. Instantly, I think of Bella again. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet, grinning with her bitten lip.  
>" It's, just...Wow. I love you." She admitted once more, before her cheeks flush. I didn't quite know what to say, cause honestly, all my feeling for Tanya had faded. I shut my eyes, imagining Bella, then open them, seeing Tanya, with a waiting look, for me to say something back probably. " I Love you too Be—" I stopped myself. I was going to say her name... I rubbed the back of my neck, looking at Tanya, who's eyebrow was raised. " I love you too beautiful." I paste on a cheesy smile, holding in a breath, wondering if she bought it.<br>She smiles. " I'll be back. Cya." And she leaves. I let out the breath I was holding in, holding my chest anxiously. She bought it. Smooth, Edward, Smooth...

It's not like I'm cheating or anything. Bella, and Me aren't supposed to be together anyway, so I'm doing a good thing for Her and I. It's not like I'm hurting her, or Tanya. This will all blow over, when I go back home. I get a message, I pick up the phone, and see who it's from: Bella.

**Message:**_ Going To Skool. Talk to you later, Plz, wb to me asap :_

Sighing I text her back**:** _Have a great day at skool._

I lock my phone, and place it back on my bed, grabbing my coat, wanting some Air.

**BPOV:**

I got a message back, with disappointed me. _"Have a great day at skool"_? That was short, choppy, and...not Edward. I sat in my truck, in the school parking lot, sighing, sliding down in the seat, running a hand through my hair, shaking out the tiny knots. I quickly lick my lips, while dialing his number, I wait as it rings. He doesn't answer. I groan, shoving the phone, into my pocket. I smash my hands onto my face, almost into tears. That's it! My one time romance it over, I knew it! I'm never good enough for anyone, anymore, I'm just garage that is ready to be used once, then thrown away, so quickly! I let the bit of tears come from me, trying to hold them back, failing easily.

My burred vision, looked at the clock on the radio, I was gonna be late. I wipe away the tears, sniffling, grabbing my stuff fast, and heading out. I thought, I was the only one outside, by the sad and only sounds of the wind blowing through my hair, my high-tops shuffling against the rocky parking-lot surface, my uneven, and high breathing, and the sad sniffling coming from me. Till. "Bella!" A cheerful voice, came from behind me, I turn behind me. A slight, weak smile appeared on my face.  
>"Jacob!" I shot back at him, in a inch of delight. Jacob, my ex, my best friend. He started off with a walk, with his hands in his pocket, then heads off with a run, catching up to me. I stop, to greet him, he walks up to me, smiling, looking down at me. He was tall, dark, and had his long hair back, that he cut off last summer. Maybe he got the hint that I liked it long. He frowns, after taking me in. "W-what?"<br>"Have you been crying?"  
>"No."<br>He chuckles, "Damn, when are you gonna get, that you're a bad lier?" He questioned, gesturing me, to wipe my eyes. I wipe then, running my hands over my face, tapping my cheeks to get me in a better mood. "I'm sorry."  
>"Haha, for crying? Bella, no Sweat, it's just salty tears. No harm. So why were you crying?" He pressed, I can tell he was really concerned, with his big brow eyes laid upon me. "Oh. Um. Jazz." I lied. "Ahh. Sorry, to hear your brother is still an ass." We both laugh.<br>I threw my thumb, over my shoulder, pointing to the school. "Well, I guess we should get going, before We get late."I suggested. "Oh, shit, yea, we should. Seat next to you?"

We both had the same schedule, we used to alway sit next to each other. We stop after seeing other people, and drifting apart. But I'm glad we are getting back to sitting together. "Sure, Jake. There's always a seat for you."

In class I sat next him, passing notes back and forth. Jake tosses it to me on my desk, I keep in a giggle, reading it, replying and passing it back.  
><em><br>So, Your Mom remarried?  
><strong> —Jake<strong>  
>Ya, this time a doctor.<br>** —Bells**  
>Jesus, Bells, Is she trying to get to know the community better or something? First it was a cop, now a doctor. Damn.<strong> —Jake<strong>_

I try my best to hold in a laughter, instead, I laugh out a cough, to seem like I'm sick. My teacher, glares at me, I giver her a sorry smile. Jake snickers, with his fist over his mouth. "Shut up," I mouthed out to him, then reply.  
><em><br>"No, no. Hey, Don't say that! My mom, is just confused. Besides, My dad was a nice man. You would know...  
><strong> —Bells<strong>  
><em>I tossed it back to him, giving him a look after he read it.

_Yea, yea, Your dad was cool. He did got us together... So hows the new Dad like?_  
><strong>—Jake<strong>

_Umm, nice, Charming, Good looking,Funny at some points. Eh, I guess ok. Nothing Big._  
><strong>—Bells<strong>

_So You're Telling me, He's not crazy?Most Doctors are, They want to do some crazy stuff to Your Brains Bells. I'm warning ya._  
><strong>– Jake<strong>

I stop replying, and look at him with a funny look. "What?" He mouths out to me. I shook my head. "Nothing." Went back to replying.  
><em><br>Whatever Jake. You watch too many movies. I swear you do.  
><strong> –Bells<strong>_

_So? At least I'm not watching Chick Flicks. Haha._  
><strong>— Jake<strong>

_I rolled my eyes, and tossed it back to Jake_.

Soo, Got any new sibs, honey?  
><strong> —Jake<strong>

_Yea, TYL._  
><strong>—Bells<strong>

_Luch?_

**—Jake**

I smirk. "Sure,sure."

At lunch, I did tell Jacob about my new family. "So Alice, is the one with the Rack?" I giggle like some cheerlead, punching him in the arm, rubbing my knuckles at the reflecting pain. "Shut up. She's really smart though, and pretty cool." He nods, taking a sip of his cup of water. "Brains and Body. Nicee." He side marked, before laughing.  
>"Then, it's my new brother, Edward."<br>"And him...?"  
>"He's—" I scratched my left cheek, stoping in my tracks, on what to say about my step-brother... "He's You know...a brother."<br>"Ahh, the normal one." We snicker, I smile at Jacob, after we had our laughs. "Ah, I missed you Jake." I stated, Jacob was back. My Jacob had left me once back in a old life time, for some other school. He hadn't came back, sense he left, until now, I had to be honest, I missed my old boyfriend, and friend dearly. It was good to have him back, it took my mind off things, made me forget Edward, and it gave me company.

"Good Bells, Cause I've missed you too." We sat there smiling at each other like dorks, before continuing eating out meals. I stopped after a while, the food, wasn't always the best at school, but it still was a good lunch with Jake there.

"Hey, Bells?" He caught me, while I was throwing away the extra trash in the trash can, and put away my tray. I turned to look at him, after wiping my hands across my pants. "Yea Jake?" His eyes looked slightly stressed, and nervous, by the way they darken at me, his lips formed a default frown, when he frowns it didn't change the way he looked at all. Most it does. Him, No, He looks good with a frown. My eye squinted at him, before flashing him a nice smile as he spoke to me.

" Do you mind coming over to my place?"  
>"For what Jacob?"<br>His lips twitched into a smirk. "I kinda can't tell you. But is it a yes or no?" His eyes begged. I rolled my eyes toward him, crossing my arms. "Fine. Today? And what time?"  
>"Yea, Today. Um, whenever you feel like it." We both smile again. "It's a done deal."<br>When I left that day, from school...I knew I had something to look forward for, other than Edward.

**JPOV:**

As I looked through the newspaper, for a local job or gig, with My right hand, running through the guitar strings slightly, laying on the bed, causally, I heard my sister, Bella, Walk in.  
>Instantly, I dropped the newspaper on the floor, scooted away from my guitar, got on my feet, and raced downstairs to greet her, like our father did, when we were growing up. Bella came walking in with a smile pasted on her pale face, that got me wondering, cause Cullen wasn't here to make that smile...Hmm. I opened my arms for my dear sister, she came into them, hugging my waist, pressing her cheek to my chest, closing her eyes a short moment.<br>I tightly wrapped my arms around her, petting her hair, chuckling.

"Hia, Bella. How Was School?" We pulled away from our embracing hug, she walks over to the kitchen, turning on the lights, taking a seat at the table, placing her backpack down on the floor. " Eh, it was all right I guess." She stated causally, taking out paper and a pencil, scribbles down things, bowing her head down towards the paper, humming. I slid out a seat, taking it next to her, placing my elbow on the table, my cheek rested on my fist. "You guess? Then why are you happy?" I pressed.

"Hm. No reason Jazzy."  
>"No. Yes, Reason. Tell." She stops her pencil from moving, turns her bowed head at me, smirking. "Why, the hell are you so nosey?" She giggled after she said that. "Just am. Tell. Now." She had went back to writing then stopped, turning to me, with a glare then a cheesy smile, along with her biting down on her lip. "All right...Do you remember Jacob Black?"<br>I shrugged, nodded at once. She sighed, glaring at me once more. "Is That a Yes, Or No?"  
>"No..."<br>"No?"  
>"No, I mean, Yes."<br>"Oh." We Both laugh at what happened. "Ha, So he came back to Forks high..."  
>"And...?"<p>

"And, Well our friendship is going to start all over again. He invited me over today." She smiled smugly, looking down at her pencil, scribbling down something, I payed no attention to. I smiled at my sister, ruffing her hair slightly, she groaned stubbornly at me. I Liked Jacob Black, he made my sister happy, all the time. He was also partly one of my good friends, I respected Jacob, he respected me.  
>He didn't try anything with my sister, I didn't approve of. He knew my standards, and I knew his when around his family or sisters. I liked the thought about Jacob with Bella...<br>"Why, are you smiling so creepy like...?" Bella brought me out of my thoughts, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?" I haven't even realized I was smiling, I slowly erased it, got up and making my way to the stairs, I hit my sister on the back of her head. "I DON'T smile creepy." I stated, before I could get a nag and a protest from her, I ran for the stairs.

I bumped into Alice on the way up, I fell backwards, she grabs me by my shirt, to keep me going down the flight of stairs. She pulls me up, bringing us nose to er..forehead, she smirked. "Careful." She lets go of me, while I had my balance, hurries to grab her papers, she had dropped. She passed me, and down the hall, something possessed me to go after her.I did. "A-Alice!" I shout after her, She runs faster down the hall away from me. I run after her, picking up speed, She ran into her room, slamming the door on me, I crash into it.  
>I push out a heavy sigh from in me, I knocked on the door, "Alice? Alice, Could you open the door...Please?"<p>

I heard footsteps closer to the door, "Why?" She questioned. Her voice, seemed like honey, and bells combined in one. It seemed impossible, but her voice was naturally soft and sweet. "C-cause...I wanna Tell you something." I Admitted. I wanted to tell her the secret, again, hopefully I succeed this time.  
>She slowly opens the door, poking her head out, she looked at me through her rimless glasses, chewing loudly on her gum. I always hated girls who chewed gum... I can catch the faint scent of it...Strawberry bubble gum. Her crystal blue eyes, traced my form, like she was studying my being. Alice, steps back, opening the door out wider, moves aside. "Come in."<p>

I nodded once, sauntering in. I took a seat at her drawing desk. She sat across from me from her bed, looking at me with a questioning look. It got silent for a long while, and pretty awkward.  
>"Well, go on." I hardly swallowed the lump down my throat. "Well...Uh...It's About Bella, And Edward...They're..." I pushed the words against my teeth, to form with my lips. "They're In Love With Each other..." I closed my eyes tightly, not looking at Alice, I turned the chair to the drawing desk, I tilted my head down, opened my eyes and saw amazing drawings, on a large, long, black sketch pad.<br>It was a drawing of sections, one section had Carlisle, one with Bella, One, With Edward, One, With my mother, The Other with Me. I looked in all at the sectioned pictures, It struck me how good they were, how much detailed each person was. They were each doing a different every day thing, in their tiny box. The drawings looked so real, it showed so much emotion, and characteristic to it. So many contrasting colors...  
>The One Section I was in, I was on, what seems to look like my bed, playing my guitar, their were drew on music notes coming from the guitar. Me bowing my head, my curls covering my shadowed face, and my body relaxed...<p>

"Woah..." Before I knew it, Alice came behind me without a sound, and shut close the pad. My eyes grew wide, at her, her cheeks flushed, she bit down on her lip hard. My eyes traced her form, then pasting my eyes on hers, she looked back but with innocence, and humiliation. For the First time I noticed Alice's eyes going green, and her ears perked up. I had would never noticed... "Y-you were saying?"  
>"Huh?" I squinted at her. "About Edward, And Bella being in Love." She reminded me, pressing her pad tightly to her chest, almost hugging it. "Oh, yea...I'm not comfortable about it."<br>"Oh,"She looked down at her tiny slippered feet. "Neither am I." I think I heard a sniffle from her, she looked up at me, her eyes going back to their light blue. "Look, I don't want my brother getting into any trouble—"  
>"And, He Wont. Unless we change either of their minds about the each other."<br>"I Like, What I'm Hearing...But Does it involve hurting my dear new sister?"  
>I shook my head, waving my hands across each other. "No, no. Just. Something else. But Are you in?"<br>"Sure...All Ears."

**JBPOV:**

"Done me wrong...Done all wrong...all the wrong I Done, I should live quite, quite long..." My Dad, Billy, sang while having the radio on. I pulled my eyes away from my homework, and peeled my eyes on him, feeling a growl coming from in me. " on. Please stop with the song." I half plead to him, feeling my brain almost to it's frying point. He's been singing that song, since I got home from school...I can only hope he doesn't sing it when Bella gets here.  
>"All the wrong I've, done, will be undone with song... Jacob, you used to love that song. Why not now?" He wheeled himself to me, bumping into me knee, light pain crawled up. "Damn," I suck in a breath, slamming my pencil down, closing my eyes tightly, talking through my teeth, trying to calm down. "It's old now. No used to it anymore."<br>"No used?" I banged my head on the table, there was going be no end to his conversation now.  
>A knock saved me. I shuffled onto my feet, almost racing myself to the door, hoping it was Bella. I looked through the window, to take a peak at who it was. It was Bella, examining her bitten nails, rocking on her heels. I saw her chest rising, as if she was sighing. I beamed, pulling away from the window, straightening out my clothes on my body, as I open the door.<p>

"Jacob!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my waist. It was as far as she can reach, I was too tall for her, I chuckled at the funny thought. I hugged her back, she giggled. "You giant." I rolled my eyes, then yawn. She pulled away from me, meeting my eyes, she tilted her head towards me, posing her hands on her hips. "Sleepy?"  
>I shook my head, I didn't want her to think I was going tired on her. "Nah, Just dealing with dad." I shrugged, pointed my thumb over my shoulder, to the kitchen. Bella, did a creepy move, that made me flash her a silly look. She wiggled her eyebrows at me, before giggling, she pushed me aside, and stepped towards the kitchen's way. She called out, "Billy?"<br>I slapped my hand over my face, throwing my head back. "Gawdd, No. Don't make him come over here—"  
>"Hush." My father wheeled into the room, with the biggest, cheesiest grin I ever damn seen. I dragged my eyes away from him, and onto Bella, with a scolding look. "You demon child." I phased her. I can see she was trying to not to smile, or make a sound. "I know. You love me anyway.— Hi Billy!" She waves eagerly to him, as he wheeled himself over to us. A genuine smile appeared on his face, when he saw Bella. He came to a stopping halt, opened his arms out wide. "Bella! It's really, good to see you here!" My dad gained a hug from Bella, hugging back tightly. He winks at me from behind her. I raised an eyebrow, wondering, before they parted, and he spoke. "Jake, missed you Bells." He notify her, hugging her one more time, tightly.<p>

My hand made connection with my forehead, as I groaned in annoying. Bells cracked up into a giggle, "Really now?"

"Yup!" They both chuckle. I growled, snatching Bell's arm, tugging us to the direction of the garage. "Come on, Bella."

"I wonder what a Krabby Patty taste like..."Bella roamed off about, while I checked the wheels on the Motorbike. I chuckled, she came up with the weirdest things in her head, that was one of the things I loved about her.

"Umm, Like a Hamburger I suppose?"

"Nooo, It's supposed to be really good, I hear." I got off my knees, dusting them off, shaking my head at her. "What Spongebob told you?" She squinted at me, shoving my shoulder, nearly falling over off the motorbike. "Woah! Balance Bells!" I warned, holding her up, helping her back up. She sheepishly smiled at me, blushing. "Sorry...But Hey, this is cool. You made these?"

"No. Haha, I wished though. I bought them."

"Lier?"

"Got the rental signs to prove it!" I explained, knocking the side of the foot, on the wheels, before approving. I was a little nervous about this, the last time Bella rode a motorbike with me, she nearly was heading for the hospital. I was close to never forgiving myself for doing that to her, but she assured me not to be so hard on myself. After all, she ended up all ok. So I had to spot anything that could be a threat to her riding. To be honest, I never meet anyone so clumsy in my life.

She deserves a medal.

"Alright. Everything seems to look good. Welp, I guess you're ready to go. Er..Do you remember how to drive it?"

She nods simply, before making it loudly snarl, smirking brightly at me. "Woah," I backed away, with my hands up, in surrender. "My bad then. Maybe you do remember the ropes then Swan."

"Always did." She then speeds passed me, down the rode. I quickly scrambled on my mine, starting it firing down the rode after her.

* * *

><p>Ok Guys I'm sorry...I'm sorry for one, That I've been you know taking a LONG time to update this it's just. My life is like a train ride, and my feelings started to fade from this story. But my Awesome, boyfriend, pushed me to continue to finish, cause frankly I haven't finished any story in my life. I love him for that! He's a great boyfriend. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Hehe, so be thanking him!<p>

Also sorry, for making this chapter short, it's just i need to come back to earth, can collect my thoughts about this story, and see what my goals and plans were for this thing. I totally forgot. Sorry guys. I'll get my act together, best as I can. alright? Welp, I guess WRITE ON! :D 3


End file.
